


Espirito de Guerreira - Nejiten

by Vikdrumond



Series: Tenten como Mulan [1]
Category: Mulan (1998), Naruto
Genre: E se a Tenten fosse a Mulan, F/M, Hyuuga Hiashi como imperador, Inspired by Mulan (1998), Neji como Li Shang, NejiTen - Freeform, NejiTen Month 2019, Tenten como Mulan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikdrumond/pseuds/Vikdrumond
Summary: As vezes devemos fazer pequenos atos de coragem.O meu foi vestir uma armadura e lutar na guerra pelo meu pai.Meu outro ato de coragem foi sobreviver a Neji Hyuuga, sobreviver a sua frieza e indiferença.Sobreviver principalmente aos sentimentos que estava sentido pelo meu comandante que aproposito pensa que eu sou um homem.Meu nome? Sou Mitsashi Tenten, mais os soldados me conhecem como Ping.Baseado no conto de Mulan.Postado também no Nyah Fanfiction e no Spirit Fanfics.





	1. Preparações

**Author's Note:**

> Foi apenas uma ideia que eu tive quando assisti novamente Mulan. E uma homenagem a Tenten. Para a garota que sonhava ser tão poderosa quanto a Senju Tsunade.

Era primavera, as flores estavam começando a se abrir. O jardim da minha casa estava tão lindo com as flores de cerejeira desabrochando, e os primeiros raios solares as tocando. Eu mal havia dormido, passei a noite toda estudando como uma esposa deve ser portar. 

Ser educada.   
Silenciosa.   
Saber escutar.   
Graciosa. 

Ou seja, eu estava enrascada. 

Era um dia muito especial para a minha família, hoje seria o dia em que a casamenteira da vila entrevistaria as moças solteiras e diria quem era adequada para se casar. 

Era o meu momento de trazer honra a minha casa, e continua o nome dos Mitsashi ao lado do meu marido. E eu odiava, é claro que estava feliz pelos meus pais estarem felizes.   
Mas eu tinha medo de falhar, nunca fui muito feminina sempre gostei de jogos, de estratégias e armas. E um dos motivos era o meu pai, que era o maior artesão de armas da minha província. 

Sendo filha única, sem possuir irmãos meu pai me deixava passar horas ao seu lado enquanto ele explicava a importância e a maneira correta de manusear cada arma. Eu era uma criança na época, mas ainda me lembrava de todas as suas explicações e ensinamentos. Com o passar dos anos e à medida que eu crescia minha mãe tentava me ocupar com ensinamentos inúteis sobre como uma dama deveria se portar, e finalmente proibiu minha ida até o trabalho do meu pai quando eu tinha 13 anos. 

Meu pai tinha usado as suas habilidades para fabricar e manusear armas na guerra contra os hunos, ele foi um grande guerreiro. Mais diferente do que muitos pensam ele era extremamente gentil e sábio. 

Minha mãe em sua maioria era uma mulher calma e amorosa que queria fazer de mim uma dama, o que falhou miseravelmente, pois eu sou muito desastrada. 

Já minha vó era a minha favorita, com as suas superstições sobre grilos da sorte e as apostas secretas com o meu pai (minha mãe odiava apostas). Vivia dizendo para eu ser eu mesma e arrumar um noivo muito bonito. Ênfase no bonito. 

Aquilo era inútil eu nunca iria aprender as 99 regras de ser uma esposa. 

\- Tenten! - ouvi meu pai chamar. 

Droga estava atrasada, há essa hora eu já devia está indo encontrar a minha mãe. Pulei da cama terminei escrevendo as outras 5 regras no meu braço. 

\- Já estou indo! 

Sai do quarto correndo e coloquei arroz em uma tigela e sai comendo igual a uma doida enquanto tentava termina as minhas tarefas de casa. Meu pai estava sentado em um banco observando as flores de cerejeiras. 

\- Você não está atrasada? Sua mãe vai ficar muito irritada. 

\- Já tomou o seu chá? - ignorei a sua pergunta em quanto oferecia um a xícara de chá quente. - O medico disse que deveria tomar três vezes ao dia. 

Ele pegou a xícara e segurou a minha mão. 

\- Não importa o que aconteça eu sempre vou ama-la. - olhei para o meu pai que já parecia cansado e se apoiava cada vê mais na sua bengala. 

E abri o meu melhor sorriso. Eu não podia falhar com ele. 

\- Eu vou conseguir pai. - disse me levantando e indo em direção aos estábulos. 

Lá se encontrava um belíssimo garanhão preto. 

\- Eu não sei mais o que fazer Atlas. - coloquei todas as minhas angustias e inseguranças naquela frase em quanto acariciava o seu pelo negro. 

Montá-lo era com certeza uma das melhores sensações do mundo. 

Já estava chegando perto da casa de banho quando quase atropelei um velhinho.   
Minha mãe me olhou com advertência enquanto me arrastava para dentro, era só uma questão de tempo até ela fazer alguma critica. 

\- Um dos principais deveres de uma esposa é ser pontual. - viu? Eu disse. - felizmente eu já deixei o seu banho pronto. - ela disse me mostrando a banheira cheia de espuma e tirando a minha roupa logo depois me empurrando para dentro. 

\- Está fria. - disse quando a minha pele entrou em contato com a água. 

\- Bem se tivesse chegado na hora estaria quente. - falou enquanto me esfregava e pegou meu braço e viu a minha pequena cola.

\- É só por segurança. - falei sem graça, ela me olhou feio mais deixou passar. 

Alguns minutos depois eu me encontrava cercada de mulheres me maquiando e puxando o meu cabelo, eu me olhei no grande espelho em que colocaram na minha frente. A maquiagem destacava mais ainda os meus traços os tornando mais evidentes e femininos, meu cabelo foi preso em um belo coque ( geralmente eu usava dois) com fitas rosas. 

\- Não se preocupe querida você irá honrar os seus ancestrais. - disse uma das mulheres que estava me maquiando. - Você tem uma beleza ímpar. Agora respire. 

E soltei o ar, nem havia percebido que o estava prendendo. Logo depois minha mãe trouxe um kimono rosa e roxo. 

\- É lindo. - disse enquanto era vestida. 

Finalmente estava pronta, quando olhei para o espelho mal me reconheci. Aquela garota era linda, delicada e se eu ficasse parada por tempo suficiente graciosa. 

\- Temos que ir. - disse minha mãe. - As moças já começaram a canção. 

\- Ainda falta algo - falou a minha vó entrado com uma pequena gaiola, por favor não seja um grilo. Por favor. - Primeiro um grilo da sorte. - disse ela prendendo a gaiola de lado no meu kimono. Ah qual é? Eu pedi por favor. 

\- Vó... - comecei a falar mais foi interrompida. 

\- Segundo. - ela me mostrou um pente cravejado de rubis, era lindo. - Era meu, me deu sorte com o seu avô. 

\- Obrigada. 

Logo depois sai para a porta apressada, já se podia ouvi as moças cantando uma canção sobre honra e família. Minha mãe me entregou um pequeno guarda-chuva e me desejou boa sorte. Entrei rapidamente na fila cantando a canção enquanto me dirigia a casa da casamenteira. 

P.V. General Hyuuga 

Me curvei diante do imperador, e olhei para o conselheiro chefe esperando suas ordens. 

\- Qual é a situação General? - me perguntou o imperador. 

\- Os hunos estão prestes a atravessar a muralha. - falei lentamente para que ele absorvesse a ideia. 

\- Não podemos mandar tropas para intercepta-los - perguntou olhando o mapa de guerra. 

\- O General Uchiha já providenciou isso, mais senhor tenha em mente que se eles falharam vão restar apenas a minha tropa para defender a China, não temos homens o suficiente. Se me permite devemos começar a recrutar. 

P.V. Tenten 

Finalmente paramos de frente a casa da casamente com os nossos guarda-chuvas bloqueando os nossos rostos. Uma mulher gorda e muito feia saiu com uma prancheta. Só de olhar para ela eu ficava com medo. 

\- Mitsashi Fa Tenten - falou e eu levantei e disse presente, a mulher me olhou como se pudesse ver a minha alma e odiasse o que via. - Falando sem permissão. - anotou. 

\- Mas eu... 

\- Me acompanhei. - falou entrando na casa. 

Assim que passei pela porta ela a fechou em um estrondo absurdo e se aproximou até certo ponto que eu estava encurralada. Deu-me uma olhada de cima a baixo. O seu olhar me fez me sentir um lixo. 

\- Muito magra. - disse me olhando. - magra demais para ter filhos. 

Oh meu Deus seria uma longa entrevista.


	2. Reflexões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um requerimento real é recebido.

“****_Quantos vivem toda a vida sem descobrir o que sabem e amam?_  
Tantos.  
Não ser um desses é essa a tua missão.”

**\- Richard Bach**

P.V. Tenten

Finalmente paramos de frente a casa da casamenteira com os nossos guarda-chuvas bloqueando os nossos rostos. Uma mulher gorda e muito feia saiu com uma prancheta. Só de olhar para ela eu ficava com medo.

\- Mitsashi Fa Tenten - falou e eu levantei e disse presente, a mulher me olhou como se pudesse ver a minha alma e odiasse o que via. - falando sem permissão. - anotou.

\- mas eu...

\- me acompanhe. - falou entrando na casa.

Assim que passei pela porta ela a fechou em um estrondo absurdo e se aproximou até certo ponto que eu estava encurralada. Me deu uma olhada de cima a baixo. O seu olhar me fez me sentir um lixo.

\- Muito magra. - disse me olhando. - magra demais para ter filhos.

Oh meu Deus seria uma longa entrevista.

\- Venha vamos ver como você servi o chá - falou pegado no meu braço e me arrastando para uma mesinha que continha um jogo de chá.

Eu me sentei e tentei pegar a xícara mais as mangas do meu kimono não me ajudavam em nada.

\- Comece a servir! - ela gritou passando a mão no queixo o melando de tinta? E me lembrei da minha cola, levante a manga discretamente vendo as letras borradas.

Peguei o bule e comecei a servir ainda não conseguindo totalmente por causo do Kimono. De repente eu senti algo em minha cintura. Arregalei os olhos quando vi o grilo saltar para a mesa e depois para o ombro da casamenteira.

\- Cite as 10 principais regras de ser uma esposa. - falou coçando o rosto o que formou um bigode e para o meu desespero o grilo estava no seu ombro.

\- silenciosa. Graciosa. Benevolente. Submissa. Dedicada... - disse pegando um leque e colocando na minha frente enquanto eu lia a cola. - Educada. Sincera. - ela arrancou o meu leque da minha mão o olhando dos dois lados.

E estreitou os olhos.

\- Hum... Mitsashi Fa Tenten o que eu posso arranja para você... - disse ando em volta da mesa. - magra demais... Fala sem permissão mas, vem de um ótima família, nunca poderá ter filhos descentes com esses quadris. - e o grilo pulou na cabeça dela.

\- Senhora tem um... - eu me levantei tentando pegar o maldito grilo.

\- Quieta eu dei permissão para falar? Como espera honrar a sua família sem nem sabe calar a boca! - ela gritando e apontando o dedo na minha cara, eu realmente tive que me controlar para não dizer umas poucas e boas sobre quem é realmente a solteirona aqui e nunca vai casar. - Me de o chá. - falou tirando a xícara da minha mão.

E tomando um gole.

\- bom... - ela disse saboreado e o grilo pulou na xícara. - Vou provar mais uma vez para ter certeza.  
  
E foi ai que eu desgracei a minha família.

\- Não! - eu falei emparrando a xícara que estava no chão, o grilo pulou em cima dela que deu um berro e começou a correr pela sala. Se eu não estivesse encrencada até riria daquela cena.

\- Tire essa coisa de mim! Tire!

Fiquei desesperada peguei uma vassoura e sem querer bati no rosto dela a fazendo cair em cima da mesa e derrubando o chá na sua cabeça.

\- Você. - disse apontando para mim e vendo as suas mãos pretas. - você nunca se casará, Nunca! Sua família será manchada para sempre! - disse aproximando de mim e me arrastando até a porta me jogando para fora. - Nunca se casara. Você uma desonra para todos. Eu tenho pena do seu pai. Seu ser Horrível.

Eu cai na calçada sentir as lágrimas deslizarem pelo meu rosto. Olhei em volta e vi as outras garotas me olhando com pena, viu os aldeãos e entre eles os rostos decepcionados da minha mãe e da minha vó.

Eu não aguentei, nunca chorei na frente de ninguém. Nunca me permiti ser frágil, eu sempre foi a garota que se levantava com um sorriso quando caia. E agora estava eu montando no Atlas e fugindo como uma menininha que pudesse escapar de todos os seus problemas quando chegasse em casa. Sabe qual era a pior parte? Ter que encontrar o meu pai e ver a decepção nos seus olhos.

Desmontei e corri para o pequeno santuário em que ficava nos fundos do jardim, no meio do caminho vi meu pai me olhar com expectativa que durou só um segundo quando viu meu rosto banhado pelas lágrimas.

Me ajoelhei. Existem aqueles momentos que todo que queremos é sumir. Eu nunca seria a filha perfeita ou a esposa. Eu nunca traria honra a minha família.

Tirei a maquiagem e desfiz o meu coque. Era assim que eu realmente era, uma garota despreocupa que no fundo não queria se casar. Mais ser livre é um sonho tão impossível como ser um mestre de armas como o meu pai.

De qualquer forma já estava acabado, se a casamenteira não me casasse eu provavelmente deveria casar com um primo (uma das muitas maneiras naquela época de manter as terras, a fortuna e honra da família) e eu me recusava a casar com Rock Lee.

Trombetas começaram a tocar ao longe. Isso só podia significar uma coisa, uma notificação do próprio imperador trazida por mensageiros.

Mesmo descabelada e provavelmente com o rosto inchado pelas lagrimas eu sai do meu pequeno refúgio e corri para frente da casa vendo meu pai indo para fora e minha mãe e avó abraçadas.

\- O que... - não terminei a pergunta e segui para porta.

\- Tenten não. - falou a minha mãe.

\- É ela tem razão é melhor por aqui - disse minha vó apontado para o muro onde tinha um conjunto de pedras que serviam de escada.

Olhei agradecida e comecei a subir. Havia uma carruagem com mensageiro, vi meu pai se aproximar.

\- Escutem por ordem da sua majestade, o imperador. - começou abrindo um pergaminho. - Um Homem de cada família que eu chamar deve se apresentar e pegar um certificado e comparecer ao exército amanhã.

Não...

\- Família Lee. - Lee foi pegar o pergaminho no lugar do seu pai Gai.

Isso...

\- Família Shan.

Não...

\- Família Xing.

Podia...

\- Família Mitsashi.

Está acontecendo.

Olhei meu pai lagar a bengala e caminhar até o mensageiro para pegar o pergaminho. Ele não pode fazer isso!  
Desci e corri abrindo a portão ignorando os protestos da minha mãe.

\- Não! Por favor senhor o meu pai já está muito velho, ele não vai sobreviver. - eu implorava.

\- Mais o que isso? Não ensinam mais em que lugar as mulheres devem está? - perguntou indignado. - Se seu pai não a coloca no seu lugar eu vou. - disse levantando a mão para me da um tapa no rosto.

Eu esperava que o meu pai dissesse algo, que impedisse. Mais tudo o que eu recebi foi um tapa e um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo rosto, o impacto foi tão forte que eu foi ao chão. Olhei indignada para cima procurando o olhar do meu pai que me olhou frio. Eu nunca tinha recebido um olhar dele assim.

\- Perdoe a minha filha senhor isso não irá se repetir. - falou pegando o pergaminho e me puxando do chão, assim que atravessamos o portão ele parou e tocou o machucado na minha bochecha. - Desculpe se eu interferisse ele iria espanca-la. Os homens da capital estão acostumados com mulheres que abaixam a cabeça. Estão acostumados com o silêncio. Não estão acostumados com Tenten Mitsashi.

\- Você vai mesmo lutar? - perguntei.

\- Eu não tenho escolha. - disse me dando um sorriso encorajador.

\- Mas...

\- E não tocamos mais nesse assunto. - Falou sério se afastando em direção ao dojo.

Eu sabia de apenas uma coisa se ele fosse para aquela guerra morreria. Meu pai era orgulhoso nunca negaria o pedido do imperador e se eu fosse um filho homem poderia ir no seu lugar. Mas eu sou uma mulher por isso todos dizem que devo abaixar a cabeça.  
Andei até o dojo e observei escondida meu pai treinando, quando ele foi levantar a espada caiu e segurou fortemente a perna. Eu pensei em entrar e ajudá-lo mais isso só o deixaria mais bravo e impotente. Fiquei o olhando se levantar com dificuldade e colocar a espada no lugar e sair.

Entrei e observei o dojo, sua espada estava pendurada na parede ao lado havia uma armadura completa com um capacete que escondia a maior parte do rosto.

Eu já sabia o que faria. Só precisava de coragem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu tento escrever o mais corretamente possível, porém eu também sou humana e eventualmente sempre cometerei erros. Por isso se vocês encontrarem qualquer erro ortográfico me avisem que irei tentar corrigir o mais rápido possível.


	3. O filho perfeito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (...)  
Eu talvez tenha que me transformar
> 
> Vejo que
> 
> Sendo só eu mesma
> 
> Não vou poder ver
> 
> A paz reinar no meu lar  
(...)

No capítulo anterior:

“Entrei e observei o dojo, sua espada estava pendurada na parede ao lado havia uma armadura completa com um capacete que escondia a maior parte do rosto.

Eu já sabia o que faria. Só precisava de coragem."

_ **“Acredite em si próprio e chegará um dia em que os outros não terão outra escolha senão acreditar com você.”** _

**\- Cynthia Kersey**

  
  
**P.V. Tenten**

Encontrei meu pai sentado em banco no jardim no meio das cerejeiras. Sentei do seu lado e abaixei a cabeça. Eram tantas coisas em um dia, a casamenteira, guerra e aquele sentimento de impotência da minha parte.

\- O passado pode ferir. Mas como o vejo é a questão: Eu posso ignorar ou encara-lo.

Continue com a cabeça abaixada.

\- Às vezes a muito para se encarar. - eu disse de cabeça baixa. - Se eu fosse um homem o senhor não precisaria ir...

\- Está vendo estas flores? - perguntou mudando de assunto apontando para as Sakuras. - Lindas. Mais olhe com atenção, existe apenas uma que ainda não desabrochou. A flor que desabrocha na adversidade é a mais rara e bela de todas. - disse pegando uma Sakura e colocando no meu cabelo - O mundo é feito de pequenos atos de coragem e sacrifícios por aqueles que amamos Tenten. - falou saindo.

(...)

O clima estava bastante tenso na mesa de jantar que geralmente era alegre e divertida. Meu pai comia encarando o prato claramente nos ignorando, minha mãe tinha os olhos inchados provavelmente estava chorando, e a vovó Fa estava calada o que era algo impressionante já que geralmente só falava em como eu deveria arrumar um noivo tão bonito quanto o vovô ou sobre apostas.

\- Quando você irá partir? - perguntou minha mãe.

\- Amanhã assim que o galo cantar. - respondeu.

\- Você precisa mesmo ir... - comecei a falar.

\- Tenten. - advertiu minha mãe.

\- Se o senhor for irá morrer, talvez falando com o comandante... - continue ignorando seus protestos.

\- Tenten! - falou ele. - Cale-se ou vá para o seu quarto não vou mais discutir esse assunto.

\- Mas pai...

\- Eu não irei trazer, mas essa desonra para essa família! - gritou ele se levantando.

O olhei. Eu era a desonra.

\- Tenten... - começou a falar, mas eu já tinha saído em direção ao meu quarto.

A guerra o iria mata-lo. Seu orgulho tolo o iria matá-lo. Meu pai disse que o mundo era feito de pequenos atos de coragem, e já estava na hora de eu fazer o meu.

Olhe bem

A perfeita esposa

Jamais vou ser...

Ou perfeita filha...

Naquela noite enquanto todos dormiam me olhei no espelho e respirei fundo encaminhando para o dojo. Já eram visíveis os primeiros pingos de chuva. A espada continuava pendurada na parede ao lado estava a armadura.

Eu talvez tenha que me transformar

Vejo que

Sendo só eu mesma

Não vou poder ver

A paz reinar no meu lar

\- Pense rápido, sem medo. - sussurrei para mim mesma enquanto pegava a espada quase a deixando cair pela temperatura gelada, segurei com mais força como se isso me trouxesse coragem para continuar e sem hesitar cortei os meus cabelos na altura dos ombros.

Quem é que está aqui?

Junto a mim, meu ser

Fiz um único coque no estilo militar, tirei a roupa e comecei a enfaixar os meus seios. Vestir a armadura foi um pouco difícil com todas aquelas partes para amarar, só quando finalmente embainhei a espada me olhei no espelho.

É a minha imagem?

Eu não sei dizer

Eu era um típico soldado como os muitos poucos que já tinha visto. Coloquei o capacete e estava irreconhecível, entrei no quarto dos meus pais encontrado o pergaminho de recrutamento em cima da cômoda.

Eu sinto muito pensei. O peguei e no seu lugar coloquei o pente encrostado de rubis.

Como vou desvendar?

Quem sou eu?

Vou tentar...

Quando sai já caia uma tempestade, era como se até os céus soubessem o que eu estava fazendo, peguei Atlas e abri os portões.

Ao longe eu podia ouvir meu pai gritando.

E por um segundo pensei em voltar, mais já era tardes demais.

Quando a imagem de quem sou

Vai se revelar?

Galopei o mais rápido que pude. Nunca senti tanto medo na minha vida, como se a cada quilômetro que me afastava estivesse sentenciando o meu destino.

Quando a imagem de quem sou

Vai se revelar?

**P.V. Terceira pessoa**

Mitsashi Zhu ( Zhu é o nome do pai da Mulan, na falta de conhecimento sobre o nome do pai da Tenten eu coloquei esse) acordou com o som de trovões olhou e não viu o seu pergaminho e sim um pente encrostado de rubis.

Saiu assustado abrindo o dojo e não encontrando sua espada e armadura.

\- Não. - correu o mais rápido que a sua perna permitia mais terminou caindo. - Tenten! Tenten! - gritou desesperado.

\- Querido o que ouve? - perguntou sua mulher o ajudando a ficar de pé.

\- Ela fugiu. - disse ouvindo galope do cavalo cada vê mais longe.

\- Traga ela de volta. – pediu desesperada.

\- Não posso o seu segredo é a única coisa que a está mantendo viva. - falou rezando para que ela ficasse bem. - Se o revelar iram matá-la.

**P.V. General Hizashi Hyuuga**

\- Senhor os hunos conseguiram atravessar a fronteira. O general Itachi Uchiha falhou. - falei. - A rumores que estão mortos.

\- Já começaram o recrutamento? Quero cada homem de cada família no centro de treinamento.

\- O recrutamento está sendo executado com sucesso. Porém não acho que exista a necessidade desses homens lutarem, a minha tropa conseguirá deter os hunos antes que ataquem alguma aldeia. - falei com convicção.

\- Eles serão treinados general. - disse descendo a escadaria e parando na minha frente. - Um Grão de arroz pode virar a balança. Um homem pode ser a diferença entre a vitória e a derrota.

\- Devo mandar homens até os hunos?

\- Não, quero que protejam o meu povo.

Fiz uma reverencia e sai. Muitos homens morreriam nessa guerra, o exército huno deve ser muito experiente e numeroso para ter derrotado facilmente o Uchiha.


	4. Ping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten recebe uma ajudinha.  
E conhece algumas pessoas.

**P.V Autora**

No pequeno santuário o primeiro ancestral ouvia atentamente as preces da família Mitsashi.

\- Mushu desperte. - falou e o pequeno dragão de pedra que se sustentava em um prato para incensos caiu em uma fumaça vermelha.

\- To vivo gente! - disse animado. - Diz ai qual é o mortal que precisa da minha proteção grande ancestral. Comigo ninguém pode.

\- Mushu...

\- Deixa eu te dizer se algum engraçadinho tenta ameaça a nossa família minha vingança será maligna. - falou rosnando falhando miseravelmente em ser assustador. Na verdade parecia mais que ele estava tendo uma crise de asma.

\- Mushu! - interrompeu apontando para o teto onde se encontrava figuras de animais - Esses são os guardiões da família eles...

\- Protegem a família. - disse cabisbaixo.

\- E tu oh rebaixada criatura...

\- Eu... Só toco o gongo.

\- Muito bem. Agora desperte os ancestrais. - falou o ancestral.

\- Salve uma reunião de família no capricho. - disse tocando o gongo "muito animado". - oh pessoal, pessoal animação. Anda acorda. Olha essa cara inchada, Deus ajuda quem sedo madruga!

E em poucos minutos o pequeno santuário estava repleto de membros mortos da família Mitsashi. Agora se lembre daquelas reuniões insuportáveis de família, lembrou? Ótimo agora pegue isso e combine com um bando de gente morta. É não demorou segundos e todos já estavam gritando e discutindo.

\- Eu sabia. Eu sabia, aquela Tenten sempre foi uma encrenqueira. - disse uma ancestral olhando fixamente para outro.

\- Nem olha pra mim ela puxou isso do seu lado da família.

\- Ela só está tentando ajuda o pai. - disse uma velhinha.

\- Mas se ela for apanhada os Mitsashi caíram em desgraça, a desonra atingirá a família e nossa tradição será desintegrada.

\- E eles perderam a fazenda.

\- Meus filhos nunca deram esse trabalho todos se formaram em apicultura. - gritou uma. Enquanto isso Mushu se encontrava sentado lendo um pergaminho.

\- Bom a família toda não pode ser apiculturista!

\- Não a sua bisneta tinha que ser transformista!

Chegou um tempo que já não se podia distinguir mais nenhuma voz.

\- Que um guardião a traga de volta! - disse um ancestral pegando Mushu pelo pescoço e apontando para a estatua de hipopótamo. - o mais inteligente.

\- Não o mais veloz. - disse roubando Mushu e apontando para um coelho.

\- O que tiver mais sabedoria. - falou a velhinha pegando Mushu pelo pescoço e levando até o macaco.

\- Silêncio! - Gritou o primeiro ancestral. - Deve ser aquele que possuir o poder total.

\- Tudo bom, tá legal. - Mushu falou. - Eu vou.

E todos gargalharam.

\- Teve sua chance de proteger a família. - Disse o primeiro ancestral.

\- Fa Idate perdeu a cabeça por sua causa.

\- É valeu. - disse um cara segurando a própria cabeça.

\- Tá grande coisa? E eu tinha culpa se ele não sabia a diferença entre um creme dental e uma espada?

\- Chega! Nós vamos mandar um dragão de verdade resgatar Tenten.

\- O que? O que?! Eu sou um de verdade.

\- Esse título você não merece, agora desperte o grande dragão de pedra! - falou o jogando janela a fora.

  
**P.V. Tenten**

Nervosa? Imaginem, o fato do meu coração querer saltar pela minha boca a cada segundo não significa nada. Eu preciso manter a calma.

\- Ok. Que tal assim?- disse fechando os olhos e me concentrando em fazer uma voz grave. - Com licença onde posso me alistar? Há sua espada é boa eu também tenho uma, é uma coisa bem masculina. - disse tentando desembainha-la e a derrubando no chão.

Atlas ficou rindo e eu joguei o meu sapato nele.

\- Olha já melhorou bastante. Há... Não melhorou nada, só um milagre para me colocar no exército. - falei olhando o acampamento ao longe.

\- Eu escutei alguém pedi um milagre?! - falou uma voz e eu me virei assustada e vi uma sombra de um dragão? - Eu quero ouvi um A.

Gritei assustada.

\- Um fantasma?

\- Prepare-se Tenten a salvação está serpenteando na sua frente, foi enviado por seus ancestrais para ajudá-la na sua farsa. - falou a voz. - Ouça as minhas palavras pois se o exército descobrir que você é mulher a sentença será a morte.

\- Eu te conheço? - perguntei confusa.

\- Se me conhece?! Sou o guardião das almas perdidas. Sou o todo poderoso. O todo gostoso. - falou e sua sombra foi diminuindo. - O indestrutível Mushu. - disse aparecendo uma lagartixa. Caramba isso foi decepcionante mais antes que eu pode-se dizer qualquer coisa Atlas pisou em cima dele.

\- Ah, os meus ancestrais mandaram um lagartinho para me ajudar? - perguntei o desamassando do chão.

\- Ai lagarto não! Dragão eu não fico mostrando a linguinha.

\- Você é...

\- insuperável. Sensacional?

\- Anão.

\- Claro eu estou no meu tamanho de bolso, se estivesse no meu tamanho real a vaquinha aqui morreria assustada. - disse dando tapinhas no Atlas. - Meus poderes estão além da sua imaginação, que ver? Eu até posso ver através da sua armadura.

\- O que?! - e dei um tapa nele o fazendo cair.

\- Pra mim já chega, anota ai desonra pra tu. Desonra para sua família, desonra para tua vaca. - ele falou e eu vi um grilo? Um grilo anotando em uma folhinha?

Suspirei.

\- Desculpe é que eu estou nervosa. Nunca fiz isso antes.

\- Ficaria preocupado se tivesse feito. - o ouvi sussurrar. - Tá legal eu te ajudo. Mais sem tapas e com respeito.

Confirmei.

(...)

\- Eu não vou conseguir. - eu disse vendo aqueles homens trabalhando.

\- É claro que vai. E só andar que nem homem, ombros pra trás, levanta o queixo e separa os pés. - comecei a andar me sentindo ridícula.

Alguns homens estavam afiando as espadas, tinha um com o dedo no nariz e outro cortando as unhas perto da comida. Nota mental: Homens são nojentos.

\- Nem adianta você ficar fazendo essas caretas, você vai ter que ser iguais a eles então presta atenção. - disse Mushu no meu ombro.

\- Não vou conseguir.

\- É só pegar o jeito. Aqui. - apontando para um loiro. - Dá um soco nele e cumprimenta.

Vi o cara loiro da uma bela cusparada no chão e fiz um grande esforço para não fazer careta.

\- E ai. - disse dando um soco no ombro dele.

(30 minutos depois)

Uma coisa eu com certeza aprendi com o Mushu, nunca o escute. Nesse exato momento eu tenho 30 homens suados se batendo em cima de mim. E querendo me bater, nem perguntem como isso aconteceu.

\- Oficial no recinto. - ouvi uma voz dizer.

De repente todos se levantaram e ficaram em fileiras. Eu não tive tanta sorte e não foi rápido o bastante, alguém me puxou pelo meu braço.

\- Qual é o seu nome soldado? - me perguntou com uma voz fria.

Seus olhos eram lindos, de um tom perolado, porém sua expressão era fria. Ok. Foco.

\- Ah...

\- Não ouviu a pergunta do comandante? - disse o mesmo mensageiro que tinha me batido naquele dia.

Não me reconheça. Por favor.

\- É claro eu tenho um nome. - Pensa Tenten. Pensa. - é só que...

\- Sua convocação. - o comandante pediu.

Tirei o pergaminho e o entreguei.

\- Mitshashi Fa Zhu? - disse surpreso. - Aquele Fa Zhu? O mestre de armas?

Não era surpresa que eles conhecessem o meu pai, ele foi um grande guerreiro.

\- Eu nem sabia que ele tinha um filho. - falou o mensageiro. - Mais você ainda não respondeu, qual é o seu nome?

\- Tem que ser um nome muito macho. - ouvi Mushu sussurrar no meu ouvido e eu revirei os olhos. - como Shang, Deidara, Shino ou...

\- Err... Meu nome é Ping. - falei.

\- Fala serio. - ouvi Mushu resmungar.

\- Mitsashi Fa Ping. - Disse o comandante se aproximando perigosamente de mim. - Eu pessoalmente vou ficar de olho em você, para sua formação soldado! - disse tão perto que eu senti um arrepio.

**P.V. General Huno**

\- Batedores imperiais. - disse se aproximando dos dois soldados. - Muito bem rapazes, vocês acharam o exército huno. - rir.

\- O imperador vai impedi-lo. - disse um soldado enquanto o outro se encontrava encolhido no chão.

\- Impedir? Ele convidou-me. - falei o pegando pelo pescoço. - Construindo a muralha ele desafiou minha força, mais se ele começou alguém tem que acabar. - falei o jogando no chão e desembainhado a espada. - Vão! Digam que ele pode enviar todos os seus homens. Estou aqui, aproposito quantos são necessários para entregar a mensagem? - perguntei para o meu arqueiro.

\- Apenas um. - disse o arqueiro antes de atirar uma flecha.

Sorrir. Era só questão de tempo até toda China ser minha.

**P.V. Tenten/Ping**

Eu mal havia dormido naquela noite. Minhas costas doíam, e ainda nem tive tempo de tomar café por que Mushu me acordou muito tarde. Além de chegar atrasada, todos me olhavam de cara feia.

\- Em formação! - o comandante gritou e todos formamos uma fila. - Eu irei fazer de vocês soldados nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça.

\- Vão se apresentar em ordem e silêncio todas as manhãs. - disse enquanto se dirigia a um barril cheio de flechas, no meio do caminho ele tirou a camisa e eu tive que me segurar para não corar.

Seus ombros eram largos e o corpo definidos por músculos. Não era uma especialista nunca tinha visto um homem sem camisa, mais com toda certeza ele era muito bonito.

\- Qualquer um que desobedecer vai se explicar. - falou enquanto pegava um arco.

\- Que gracinha acha que pode nos assustar com esse discurso - falou cara loiro de mais cedo. - Nossa estou morrendo de medo.

\- Um passo a frente soldado. - ele disse e apontou a flecha para ele. - Qual o seu nome?

\- Uzumaki Naruto. - disse dando um passo a frente. - Comandante Hyuuga. - sorriu debochado.

Ele atirou a flecha.


	5. Os riscos de se tomar banho na presença de Neji Hyuuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O título do capítulo já diz tudo.

** _“Sobre o seu travesseiro, as águas sussurram.”_ **

** _Baladas de Hua Mulan._ **

** **

**P.V. Tenten**

Já havia se passado 5 dias. E eu havia aprendido algumas coisas sobre o meu comandante.

Sério. Frio. Exigente.

E obviamente ele não gostava de mim.

Não era mais novidade os olhares que ele me lançava e suas indiretas para eu desistir. E tudo aquilo só me fazia ter mais de conseguir ser um bom soldado. De esfregar a minha vitória naquele rostinho lindo e...

Espera eu disse lindo? Não! Lindo não. Frio. De esfregar a minha vitória no seu rosto frio.

Naruto estava mais uma vez tentando subir no poste usando os dentes como apoio era desesperador ver a sua determinação mesmo quando está sentindo dor, eu mesma passava a maior parte da madrugada tentando subir com o apoio moral do Mushu, mas sempre caia. Algumas vezes eu tinha companhia de outros soldados como Shikamaru ou Lee. No caso do Shikamaru ele não fazia nada só observava, se existia alguém mais preguiçoso que ele? Não, com certeza não. O Lee conseguia ser mais animado que o próprio Naruto e ter ideias mais loucas também.

**“Flashback on.**

\- Uzumaki Naruto – disse dando um passo a frente. – Comandante Hyuuga. – sorriu debochado.

Ele atirou a flecha.

Nota mental sobre Neji Hyuuga: nunca provoca-lo pode desencadear atitudes assassinas.

Felizmente ele não estava mirando no Naruto e sim em um grande poste de madeira. A flecha fincou no alto.

\- Uzumaki. – disse frio. – Que bom que resolveu se voluntariar. Pegue a flecha.

\- Sem problemas. – Naruto disse indo ao poste.

\- Espere, eu acho que você se esqueceu de algo. – ele andou até Naruto e amarrou um peso de ouro em sua mão. – Este representa disciplina. – disse largando a mão dele e Naruto mal conseguiu levanta-la, pegou outro peso e amarrou na sua mão direita. – E este representa força. Um só se completa com outro. Pode subir.

Ele mal conseguiu subir um metro e caiu. Os homens formaram uma fila para tentar e um por um todos caíram inclusive eu. Mas aquele era só o começo, a verdadeira tortura só estava começando.”

Eu era um fracasso, sempre sendo repreendida. Eu mal aguentava uma corrida carregando sacos de farinha morro a cima, era péssima com o arco e flecha (objetivo era acertar três maçãs de uma vez) chegou um ponto em que Mushu pegou as maçãs e colocou nas flechas mais por acaso um Hyuuga estava passando naquela hora e me viu. Adivinha quem teve aulas de luta com ele naquela noite? Eu fiquei roxa por três dias, senti dores em lugares que nem sabia que existia.

A noite estava fria e provavelmente ninguém iria querer se banhar a essa hora e com esse clima, andei sem fazer barulho até a parte mais escura do lago. A única luz que eu podia contar era da lua. Tirei a roupa e as ataduras que estavam quase sufocando os meus pulmões, e mergulhei. Relaxei todos os meus músculos e aproveitei os poucos minutos em que eu podia ser eu mesma. Era tão bom não ter que se preocupar mesmo sendo arriscado tomar banho a céu aberto, eu não estava mais aguentando o meu próprio cheiro. Fazia cinco dias que eu não sabia o que era um banho.

Os minutos viraram uma hora, estava tudo calmo até que eu ouvi o barulho das folhas. Abrir os olhos assustada vendo meu comandante se preparando para entrar na água. Sabe aqueles minutos que você ver a sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos? Eu quase podia-me ver sendo arrasta do lago e sendo morta na melhores opções.

Escondi-me atrás da pedra mais próxima rezando para que ele não me visse. Olhei mais uma vez e o vi tirando as roupas, fechei novamente os meus olhos sentindo as minhas bochechas quentes. O como eu sairia dali agora?

**P.V Neji**

Já fazia seis dias desde que o meu pai havia partido com a sua tropa, seis dias sem qualquer notícia. Havia rumores em todos os lugares sobre os hunos e do que eles eram capazes. Eles não possuíam prisioneiros, só mortos. E agora meu pai se encontrava marchando em direção a eles. Talvez a falta de notícias misturada com a presença do insuportável do conselheiro do imperador tivessem me feito beber naquela noite. Ou talvez eu só estivesse cansado de qualquer forma era melhor eu tomar um banho e ficar sóbrio.

Tirei todas as minhas roupas e mergulhei. Podia ficar assim por horas deixando a água fria me despertar, mais um barulho na água me chamou a atenção. O lago não possuía peixes, então que estava me espionando? De qualquer forma eu daria a volta e o pegaria de surpresa


	6. Adrenalina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levantem a mão quem queria ser a Tenten!

**P.V Tenten/Ping**

Eu posso fazer isso. Posso espera alguns minutos para ele ir embora.  
Olhei mais uma vez, e não o vi em lugar nenhum. Não que eu esteja me aproveitando da situação, para ficar olhando mais...

Foi tirada dos meus pensamentos quando me sentir ser puxada, mãos agarrando a minha cintura. Me debater enlouquecedoramente tentando inutilmente me soltar do seu abraço.

Ele era muito forte. Foi virada bruscamente e colidi com o seu peito.

A primeira coisa que vi foram os seus olhos, tão claros quanto a própria lua. Era errado me sentir segura naquela situação? Foi inexplicável o choque que nossos olhares tiveram ao se encontrar.

\- Eu não posso estar tão bêbado assim... - murmurou para ele mesmo me segurando com força pelos meus ombros. - Você... Você é um garota? -Disse passando seus olhos da minha cabeça o vale dos meus seios, onde água cobria o resto. - Linda... - era impressão minha ou a sua voz estava mais rouca e seus mais escuros.

Riscos de se tomar banho na presença de Neji Hyuuga:

1• Ficar presa nos seus braços  
2• Ficar hipnotizada pelos olhos

Não sei muito sobres homens mais aquela mudança de olhar de confusão para malicia não podia ser um coisa boa. Tentei me soltar mais uma vez, quando estava sendo arrastada para superfície.

Meu desespero só aumentou quando ele me pegou no colo. Vamos Tenten pense...

Faço ele pensa que eu desisti, que não vou mais lutar. Estou contando com a sua arrogância, para vencer. O contato com o seu corpo mesmo naquela água fria deixava meu corpo quente e arrepiado, senti seus braços afrouxarem aos poucos a minha volta.

3• sentir sensações estranhamente boas.

Era a minha chance.

**P.V Neji**

Imaginem minha surpresa quando percebi que quem me espionava era uma mulher, a mulher mais linda que já vi.  
Minhas reações foram automáticas, simplesmente passei meus braços pelo seu corpo que aproposito era muito macio e quente e a peguei no colo. Meu objetivo? Era a superfície, prensa-la em qualquer lugar e fazê-la minha. Se eu não tivesse bebido tanto provavelmente não reagiria tão selvagemente.  
A senti relaxar nos meus braços e dei um sorriso. Alguns minutos se passaram e eu senti uma mordida na minha mão a soltei involuntariamente mal tive tempo de reagir, me contorci de dor com um chute nas partes baixas.

**P.V. Tenten**

Nunca senti tanta adrenalina na minha vida, era como se algo em mim tivesse despertado. A insana vontade lutar. Eu era um soldado e não ia me deixar ser derrubada tão facilmente, nem o fato da água bater na minha cintura e de estar exposta aos seus meus olhos me fizeram para de soca-lo. "Não abra espaço para o adversário revidar" era um dos principais conselhos que ele tinha me dado um conselho que eu iria seguir a risca.

Ele estava inconsciente quando eu parei, tira-lo da água foi a pior parte. O deitei ao lado das suas roupas. Eu tinha que agir rápido, estava quase desesperada quando vi a garrafa de sake. Perfeito.

**P.V. Neji**

Senti uma luz forte sobre as minhas pálpebras, e uma dor de cabeça terrível. Abri meus olhos e percebi que me encontrava na margem do lago do meu lado se encontrava uma garrafa de sake vazia. Então era tudo efeito da bebida? Ela era uma ilusão, minhas necessidades estavam tão grandes que eu estava imaginando mulheres peladas?

Troquei de roupas e agradeci aos céus por ainda ser o nascer do sol com aquele conselheiro insuportável anotando tudo para entregar um relatório ao imperador eu não conseguia nem respirar direito. Estava amarrando a minha faixa quando percebi uma marca de mordida na minha mão.

**P.V Tenten**

Sabe aquela sensação que você sente quando faz algo errado e sente que é questão de tempo até todos descobrirem? Essa sou eu tentam me manter calma.

\- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE⁉ - perguntou Mushu. - Faz ideia do que colocou em risco? Agora o nunca vou ter o meu pedestal por causa da sua mania de mulherzinha.

\- Tudo que você pensa é em você! Eu posso ser morta a qualquer minuto. - disse desesperada. - Vou trazer desonra para sempre.

\- Há que isso. - Mushu se aproximou e me abraçou. - Olhe, você vai voltar da guerra condecorada nem que seja a última que eu faça. Agora vá trabalhar - me empurrou tenda a fora.

Andei sem a mínima vontade até o centro de treinamento assumindo minha posição na fila.

\- Vocês são inúteis não durariam uma hora em guerra - Neji falou andando e parando em cada soldado. - Não são o que eu pedi.

\- São fracos. Frouxos. Sem jeito algum. - é impressão minha ou ele disse tudo olhando pra mim? De qualquer forma eu tive que fazer um grande esforço para não desviar os olhos ou corar. - Vou mudar, melhorar um por um. O inimigo avança cada vez mais perto, quer nos derrotar. Por isso vou dobrar os seus treinos.

4• ser alvo das suas frustrações.

Resmungos foram ouvidos em todo o lugar.

Eu estava treinando com um bastão de madeira, quando senti colocarem alguma coisa nas minhas costas. Um besouro. Tentei tira-lo de todas as formas mais tudo que consegui foi derrubar todos com o bastão.  
Cai no chão com um olhar em particular me fuzilando.

\- Deveria tomar mais cuidado. - falou Shikamru enquanto eu ouvi as risadas do Naruto

(quebra de tempo de 7 horas)

Já estava escurecendo e praticamente todos já foram dormir, estava me dirigindo para a minha tenda quando foi parada pelo comandante trazendo o meu cavalo.

\- Mas se não estão em condições de se armar e combater como vão guerrear e vencer? - me perguntou dando as rédeas se virou e foi embora.

Então era isso... Eu tinha fugido por nada, talvez eu devesse ir mesmo embora. Comecei a puxar atlas em direção a tenda. Olhei mais uma vez pra trás e tive uma ideia. Uma ideia estupida


	7. Flechas e desvaneios

"Ouve-se um suspiro cheio de angústia  
Oh, minha filha, quem está em sua mente?  
Oh, minha filha, quem está em seu coração?"

\- **Balada de Hua Mulan**

**No capítulo anterior:**

"Então era isso... Eu tinha fugido por nada, talvez eu devesse ir mesmo embora. Comecei a puxar atlas em direção a tenda. Olhei mais uma vez pra trás e tive uma ideia. Uma ideia estupida."

**P.V. Tenten/Ping**

Estava indo tomar banho, mais levando Mushu dessa vez como segurança. Ele ainda estava resmungando que era muito arriscado, que era aquilo e aquilo outro, que eu deveria parar com essa mania de mulherzinha e virar homem. Quando eu ouvi um discussão vindo da tenda do comandante.

\- Como assim eles estão prontos! Aquelas crianças. - ouvi a voz irritante do conselheiro imperial. - Basta o general olhar os meus relatórios para perceber que colocá-lo no comando foi um erro.

\- Você está errado, eles estão prontos eu o pessoalmente os trenei. - falou Neji.

\- Você é tanto um comandante quanto eles são soldados. Não se esqueça que você é um simples comandante nomeado pelo próprio pai, enquanto eu sou um conselheiro imperial que cheguei nesse cargo sem a ajuda de ninguém. - disse sua voz ficando mais baixa não me permitindo ouvi.

**P.V. Neji**

\- Você é tanto um comandante quanto eles são soldados. Não se esqueça que você é um simples comandante nomeado pelo próprio pai, enquanto eu sou um conselheiro imperial que cheguei nesse cargo sem a ajuda de ninguém. - falou se aproximando de mim. - Nunca esqueça qual é o seu lugar Hyuuga. - sussurrou próximo do meu ouvido.

Nunca senti tanto ódio por alguém, como ele ousava tocar naquele assunto. Eu gostaria de ve-lo sangrar. Sai de perto dele antes que perdesse o controle.

**P.V Tenten/ Ping**

Vi o comandante sair indo em direção a floresta.

\- Se faz alguma diferença, eu te acho um ótimo comandante. - falei suave e ele me deu um dos seus típicos olhares de indiferença e continuou andando.

Suspirei.

\- Você gosta dele. - falou Mushu.

\- O QUE?! NÃO. Que dizer que absurdo. - falei enrolada. - Ele é o meu comandante.

\- Sei e justamente por isso que você fica murmurando o nome dele enquanto dorme.

\- O QUE? Eu não fico falando o nome dele. - eu disse completamente vermelha.

\- Oh Neji! Seus olhos são tão lindos. Beije-me Hyuuga. - disse Mushu imitando uma voz feminina e fazendo caras e bocas com barulhinhos de beijo.

\- Eu nunca disse isso. - digo irritada.

\- Mais sonha que eu sei. - disse malicioso. - Principalmente depois que conseguiu impressionar o seu adorável comandante e recebeu um sorriso.

Argh! Era inútil discutir com o Mushu.

**Flashback on:**

"Duas horas. Fazia exatamente duas horas que eu estava tentando subir naquele maldito poste de madeira e pegar a flecha carregando aquelas duas medalhas. (disciplina e honra). Eu disse que a ideia era estupida.

Pense como um homem. Eu ficava repetindo pra mim mesma. O que eles fariam? O que eles fariam?

O que eu faria?

Pense.

"Um só se completa com o outro." Ouvi a voz do Hyuuga na minha mente.

Peguei as cordas e as amarrei, tentei subir mais uma vez. E mais uma, até que eu estava quase na metade e os meus braços estavam queimando. O céu já clareando e eu já podia ver alguns soldados saindo das suas tendas.

\- Vamos mais um pouco. - disse tentando levantar os meus braços.

Pensei no meu pai e quando íamos juntos para oficina escondidos da minha mãe, pensei na minha mãe com olhos inchados de chorar por ele, pensei na minha vó e no seu silêncio quando deveria está fazendo brincadeiras estupidas. Era por eles e finalmente cheguei no topo com as mãos dormentes e provavelmente cheia de bolhas peguei a flecha e a joguei bem aos pés dele.

Para que soubesse que eu não desistiria. É Neji Hyuuga você teria que me aguentar.  
E para minha surpresa ele sorriu, foi um sorriso de lado. Mais um sorriso."

Aquela noite eu sonhei com ele parecia até maldição do Mushu. Estávamos em um campo, eu estava vestido um hanfu* verde claro lindo deitada olhando o céu encostada em seu peito.  
Quase era possível sentir a sua respiração no meu pescoço, e suas mãos gentilmente acariciando a minha cintura.  
Olhei pra cima e vi seus olhos fechados apreciando o momento com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.  
De repente eu sou virada no chão e ele está em cima de mim.

\- Por quanto tempo vai fugir de mim Tenten? - falou e eu nunca adorei tanto o meu nome, o modo como ele falava era quase uma declaração de amor.

Nunca sonhei com ninguém me beijando, mais sabia que um beijo raramente ficaria nisso. Com certeza ele seguraria minhas mãos, minha cintura ou meu queixo. Me preocupei com o fato de que se ele tocasse os meus lábios eu não saberia agir, mais naquela hora era tudo que eu mais queria.

Ele continuou a me encarar, e senti um calor tomar meu corpo. Talvez por estamos sozinhos, ou por ele aparentar tanta segurança, mais de repente senti a sua presença de um jeito intenso. Estávamos lá sentados enquanto um estranha eletricidade me preenchia a cada aproximação sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Hanfu - vestido chinês muito parecido com kimono.  
Vestido da Tenten:  
http://www.aliexpress.com/item-img/stage-performance-dance-costume-hanfu-chinese-folk-dress-tang-suit-hanfu-fairy-ancient-chinese-clothes-dance/32495592946.html?spm=2114.10010308.100005.33.FDGm4n


	8. Missão - Um pouco dos Hyuuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para entender melhor o coração frio de um homem, as vezes temos que voltar ao passado.

**No capítulo anterior:**

"Ele continuou a me encarar, e senti um calor tomar meu corpo. Talvez por estamos sozinhos, ou por ele aparentar tanta segurança, mais de repente senti a sua presença de um jeito intenso. Estávamos lá sentados enquanto uma estranha eletricidade me preenchia a cada aproximação sua."

**P.V. Tenten/Ping**

Acordei suada, respirando com dificuldade sem saber onde estava. Demorou alguns minutos para me lembrar que tudo passou de um sonho. Seu toque era tão real.

\- Foi só um sonho Tenten, hora de acorda para realidade. - murmurei me vestindo de homem.

\- Falando sozinha? - Mushu aparecendo com uma tigela de bolinhos de arroz.

\- Já é tarde? - perguntei e ele empurrou um bolinho na minha boca.

\- Não se preocupe coma toda a sua comida. - disse me empurrando mais bolinhos. - Então sonhando muito com bonitão. - lhe lancei um olhar de advertência e ouvi atlas relinchar. - Como assim as tropas já foram? E só agora você me avisa.

Dei um pulo e sai correndo.

Encontrei todos em fileiras e agradeci a todos os deuses que conhecia por o comandante ainda não está lá.

\- Olha só quem acordou tarde. - disse Naruto. - Superou até o shikamaru.

E vi Shikamaru suspirar.

\- Como se eu não tivesse que te jogar um balde de água na sua cara todas as manhãs. Eu ouvi boatos dizendo que em breve iremos marchar. - falou Shikamaru com a cara de Shikamaru. - Cara isso vai ser tão problemático.

\- Eu pensei que o general fosse marchar contra os hunos. - digo. - Não eramos para ser apenas um retaguarda?

Deu de ombros.

\- Homens! O imperador nós honra com uma missão. - falou o comandante acompanhado do conselheiro. - Temos que escoltar uma princesa até a cidade real.

Ele parecia preocupado como se algo o incomodasse.

\- A princesa Hanabi que foi sequestrada enquanto ela e a sua irmã estavam indo para província imperial, relatos mostram que os seus sequestradores foram vistos perto da província Xinjiäng com o objetivo de cruzar a muralha e a usar como moeda de troca.

\- Temos que encontra-la antes de cruzarem a fronteira ou mata-la. - Falou a ultima parte baixo.

**(3 dias depois)**

Estávamos marchando a exatamente três dias. Tínhamos a agradável companhia de mosquitos, insetos e sanguessugas. E nem me perguntem como eu estava fazendo para ir no banheiro (vulgo mato), meus pés estavam quase sangrando de tanto andar enquanto o conselheiro e o comandante marchavam em cima dos seus cavalos como reis. Sim eu tinha um cavalo e sim ele estava sendo usado como burro de carga. Sim eu estava irritada.

\- Não me admira o silêncio do comandante a princesa é a sua prima. - falou Shikamaru do meu lado. - Receber a ordem de resgatá-la viva ou morta deve ser difícil.

E olhei surpresa para o Hyuuga.

\- Eu não sabia que o comandante tinha sangue real.

\- O pai dele é irmão gêmeo do imperador, Neji Hyuuga é um renegado. Seu pai deveria ter sido morto assim que nasceu. Mais a imperatriz implorou pelo filho e lhe foi permitido viver como escoria, infelizmente Hizashi Hyuuga era um bom soldado e logo ascendeu virando general trazendo honra para sua família ultrapassando todas as expectativas. - falou. - Neji é o filho que o imperador nunca teve, o soldado perfeito em comparação com as filhas do imperador. Ele foi criado com a educação que um sucessor ao trono receberia ou até mais, sempre sabendo qual deveria ser o seu lugar e se esquecesse era constantemente lembrado.

\- Ah. - foi tudo o que eu disse. - Como você sabe de tudo isso?

\- Meu pai é um dos conselheiros do imperador.

\- E você acha que ele teria coragem de matar a prima? - perguntou Naruto.

\- Ele sempre foi muito frio. - Falou Shikamaru. - Excelente para cumprir ordens. E um grande estrategista.

\- Eu não acredito nisso. Há uma diferença entre frieza e insensibilidade. - digo olhando pra frente tentando imaginar como seria viver em um lugar em que te lembram constantemente que você é apenas a escoria.

E andei mais rápido tentando me afastar deles, no fundo eu não queria saber do que ele era capaz. E me assustei ao pensar que eu talvez compreendesse a sua frieza.  
E me perguntei pra mim mesma do porque tê-lo defendido.


	9. Sou uma simples garota ao resgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Sabe guarda segredos? - perguntei e a vi assentir. - Prometa.
> 
> \- Eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém. - respondeu me olhando de forma curiosa e desconfiada.
> 
> Tirei o capacete e depois diz fiz o coque.
> 
> Ela me olhou surpresa.
> 
> \- Você... Você... - tentou falar apontando para mim.
> 
> \- Sou uma garota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O pior capítulo que eu já escrevi. O mais chata e difícil que já escrevi. Tenham paciência e contem que é a partir desse cap que a história começa. É agora que ela ganha confiança dos soldados e a Hanabi vai começar a infernizar a vida dela.  
Ficou uma droga eu sei.

**No capítulo anterior:**

"E andei mais rápido tentando me afastar deles, no fundo eu não queria saber do que ele era capaz. E me assustei ao pensar que eu talvez compreendesse a sua frieza.  
E me perguntei pra mim mesma do porque tê-lo defendido."

**P.V. Tenten/Ping**

Foram necessários mais 5 dia mais finalmente chagamos a aldeia onde os sequestradores foram vistos. Era um lugar pequeno, cercado por montanhas, uma floresta e um penhasco com apenas algumas casas algo muito fácil de ser dominado. Mais não foi esse fato que mais me chamou atenção e sim os corpos desmembrados dos aldeões.

Ainda se podia ver as expressões de dor nas crianças, as mulheres estavam em sua maioria com os vestidos rasgados e ensangüentadas e os homens com a garganta degolada. Era uma visão horrível, principalmente pelas milhares de moscas varejeiras cobrindo os corpos e os membros arrancados.

Meus companheiros não disseram nada quando girei a cabeça para o outro lado tentando assimilar aquilo tudo. Eu sabia que na guerra tinha perdas, mais as expressões daquelas crianças e mulheres... Eu não consegui impedir que uma lágrima escapasse pelos meus olhos.

\- Pilhagem. - sussurrou Naruto do meu lado, sua expressão não dizia muita coisa mais era a primeira vez que o via sério. - O pior ato que um homem pode cometer.

\- Façam silêncio. - Mandou Neji e ouvimos passos vindo de uma casa.

Vultos apareceram na janela.

\- Cerquem. - Neji disse e eu franzi a testa.

Por que os hunos nos esperariam em uma casa quando já podiam ter ido embora? Era como se a ansiedade de regata-la estivesse roubando a sua capacidade de pensar. Aquilo era uma armadilha e estava tão obvio.

Hesitei ir na mesma direção que os homens. Me virei e analisei melhor a cena. Era claro que ouve um saque mais porque eles ficariam? Para armar uma emboscada? Não, seria muito perigoso e correria o risco de a princesa fugir ou se regatada por melhor que fosse o plano.

A menos que eles não estivessem com ela. Se ela fugiu? Eles não poderiam ir sem ela.  
Se eu fosse uma princesa a onde eu iria?  
As montanhas seriam muito frias, o penhasco é inviável o que nos sobra a floresta. Pensei indo na direção da mesma, me afastando com cuidado para não ser notada.

Eu não gritei o seu nome, não queria que me ouvissem. Tentei andar o mais devagar possível sem fazer que os gravetos rangessem sobre meus pés. Vasculhei ao redor. Árvores e mais árvores.

Olhando novamente havia uma cabana na parte mais escondida com alguns galhos cobrindo a entrada. Se eu não estivesse olhando atentamente nem teria notado a sua existência. Havia pequenas pegadas indo em direção a mesma seguidas de pegadas maiores. A estavam seguindo, parece que não fui a única a pensar como ela.  
  
A porta estava emperrada, encostei o ouvido na mesma não conseguindo ouvir nada.

\- Vou me arrepender disso. - falei me afastando da porta e me jogando de lado contra a mesma. A porta nem se mexeu em compensação acho que desloquei o meu ombro. - Correção meu ombro vai se arrepender. - tentei mais uma vez finalmente conseguindo abri-la.

Havia um homem perto demais dela, ele rapidamente se esgueirou-se colando-se nela e andando para trás em direção a janela. Espera eu arrombei uma porta quase desloquei o meu ombro e tinha uma janela aberta? Adoro a minha vida.

\- Mais um passo e ela morre. - Disse fazendo questão de demonstrar que estava falando sério quando puxou uma faca a encostando no seu pescoço fazendo um pequeno corte no mesmo. Ela era apenas uma garotinha, não devia ter mais de 12 anos.

Seus olhos suplicavam a minha ajuda.

Quando se imagina uma princesa você pensa em uma garota mimada de uma 17 anos e não uma criança tentando não demonstrar medo.

Puxei meu arco e mirei na sua mão.

\- Seria um desperdício não acha? Tanto trabalho para capturar essa garota e agora simplesmente mata-la. - falei me aproximando devagar e o vi hesitar. - Você pode mata-la, mais não teria coragem de se matar? É um ato covarde demais para os hunos. Sabe o que fariam com você? Sabe o que EU faria? - tentei parecer confiante.

\- Então vou ter ser rápido. - ele disse fazendo o movimento com a faca mais antes que pudesse cortá-la eu lancei a flecha.

Ele urrou de dor permitindo soltá-la. A garotinha correu e caiu no chão muito fraca, lancei mais duas flechas mirando no seu pescoço e coração. Era a primeira vez que eu matava alguém. Eu deveria sentir culpa? Mais não dava para sentir nada depois da cena daquelas pessoas mortas.

\- Tudo. Tudo bem. - eu disse tentando acalma-la. - Eu não vou machuca-la. - abaixei o meu arco e vi as marcas das cordas nos seus pulsos. Estavam quase carne viva, que tipo de ser humano machucaria uma garotinha?

Me aproximei devagar e a vi se encolher.

\- Como posso confiar em você? Você é um soldado. - ela disse se encolhendo mais contra a parede. - Soldados saqueiam. Soldados pilham e matam.

\- Eu sou um soldado da guarda real. O imperador me mandou regata-la. Não podemos ficar, mais hunos podem vir.

Ela continuou encolhida e se afastou quando tentei tocá-la.  
Suspirei.  
Eu iria fazer a maior besteira do mundo. Mais então reafirmei a minha decisão pensando em quanto tempo demoraria para mais hunos nós acharem, não tínhamos o luxo do tempo.

\- Sabe guarda segredos? Isso é importante. - perguntei e a vi assentir. - Prometa.

\- Eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém. - respondeu me olhando de forma curiosa e desconfiada.

Tirei o capacete e depois diz fiz o coque.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

\- Você... Você... - tentou falar apontando para mim.

\- Sou uma garota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentem para demonstrar que tem alguém lendo e assim eu vou saber se continuo ou não.  
Pode ser em inglês, francês, português ou espanhol. Eu vou tentar responder responder do melhor jeito.


	10. Uma irritante como cupido...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chato mais necessário.   
Hanabi é um bom cupido?

**No capítulo anterior:**

"Tirei o capacete e depois diz fiz o coque.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

\- Você... Você... - tentou falar apontando para mim.

\- Sou uma garota."

  
**P.V. Tenten\Ping**

\- Então como é essa coisa de ser soldado mesmo? - me perguntou novamente.

\- Sabe estou quase me arrependendo de ter salvado você. - digo suspirando enquanto a carregava nas costas. - Tem certeza que não pode ir a pé?

\- E machuca os meus delicados pés? Você sendo uma garota deveria me entender. - ela disse fazendo cara de vítima. - Além do mais aquele selvagem amarrou muito forte aquelas cordas e ainda dói.

É por eu ser uma garota que estou me segurando para não esgana-la isso e o fato de você ser uma princesa pensei.

\- Para todos os efeitos eu sou um homem. - falei pela milésima vez. - Meu nome é Ping.

\- Ninguém notou a diferença lógica? É por isso que estamos perdendo a guerra, os oficiais nem sabe a diferença entre um homem e uma mulher. - e começou a tagarelar. - Além do fato que Ping não é lá um nome muito másculo e sua voz masculina é horrível.

Deuses... Ancestrais... Alguém? Me der paciência para não estrangulá-la por favor.

Parei de andar e a tirei das minhas costas.

\- Por que paramos? - olhei pra ela e quase parecia uma menininha inocente. Eu disse _quase_. - Se foi por causa do comentário sobre o seu nome, o problema não é meu se você escolheu algo tão ridículo como Ping e...

\- Chegamos. - eu disse apontando para além das árvores onde dava para deslumbrar alguns soldados.

Me virei e olhei pra ela.

\- Está vendo aqueles homens? Eles não hesitariam em me matar se soubessem a verdade. - eu falei e me abaixei na sua altura. - Sou filha única e meu pai não tinha condições de lutar, por isso eu fugi e assumi o seu lugar como um filho faria. Agora se for falar algo fale logo mais fique sabendo que a sua vida não é mais sua a partir do momento que eu me arrisquei e te salvei. Isso é tudo que precisa saber sobre mim.

Ela me olhou séria por um minuto e depois deu um típico sorriso de lado como o seu primo fazia. Deuses era genético.

\- Tudo bem Ping. - disse irônica e saiu andando na direção daqueles homens.

E tudo que me restou foi segui-la.

**P.V. Neji**

Eu não gostava da Hanabi mais também não a odiava a ponto de não me importar. Na minha infância toda me mantive afastado da família principal, meu pai sempre me dizia para não ser visto ou notado. Já era ruim o bastante os olhares que as pessoas me lançavam como se o simples ato de eu respirar fosse a maior desonra que eu pudesse carregar.

Mais apesar de tudo isso o imperador (meu tio) Hiashi parecia se importar muito com a minha educação e a minha carreira militar. Eu tinha noção que todas as lições, todas as estratégias e políticas que ele me ensinou foi apenas para preencher o vazio que um filho homem tinha na vida dele e pena. É verdade que ele nunca me desrespeitou e a princesa Hinata sempre me tratou bem, mais Hanabi sempre deixou claro a minha posição.  
Ela era uma criança irritante e mimada. Mais apenas isso uma _criança_.

\- Cerquem. - eu disse quando vultos apareceram na janela de uma casa.

Estava claro que era uma armadilha mais eu queria ver até onde eles iriam e quantos eles eram. A sua indiscrição iria mostrar a onde Hanabi estava.

\- Não apenas 10 homens, o resto vasculhe a vila. - digo quando vejo todos irem cercar a casa.

\- E nós vamos ficar aqui desprotegidos? - perguntou o conselheiro Shinki fazendo uma careta.

\- Eu não sei você mais eu consigo me proteger muito bem. - eu disse sorrindo e descendo do cavalo e olhando as ruínas da aldeia.

Já estava quase no precipício quando ouvi gritos. Desembainhei a minha espada e corri até lá, eram apenas sete Hunos. Desviei quando um veio na minha direção e levantei a espada e acertei a sua barriga, lutar pra mim era quase instintivo.

Ouvi um grito feminino e vi Shinki correndo de um mercenário brandindo um machado puxando o seu hanfu (existe hanfu masculino e feminino) era cena mais ridícula que eu já tinha visto e por um momento eu fiquei tentado a deixar o Huno fazer o trabalho dele.   
Suspirei e foi na direção dele.  
O ataquei pela direita mais ele foi mais rápido desviando pela esquerda levantando a sua espada cortando o meu ombro e consequentemente rasgando a minha camisa ao meio, recuei para trás ignorando a dor e rapidamente cortei a sua garganta.

Shinki me olhou chocado e meio verde.

\- Se você for vomitar por favor vire para o outro lado. - disse tirando o que sobrou da minha camisa.

Sai de lá e fui em direção aos meus homens eu tinha razão quando disse que eles estavam prontos. Quatro homens estavam mortos e um estava ajoelhado com uma espada no pescoço.

\- Onde ela está? - silêncio. - A ONDE ELA ESTÁ⁉ - disse erguendo o seu rosto e lhe dando um soco. - Eu perguntei a onde ela está? - Soco. Sangue. Silêncio. Soco. Soco. Sangue.

\- Você vai matá-lo! - Falou Shikamaru tentando me afastar dele.

Olhei para o seu rosto coberto de sangue e o olho esquerdo que nem se abria direito.

\- Não... importa... O que... Você faça.. Eu... - tentou falar com dificuldade. - Dizer...

\- Ótimo ele morreu e agora? - perguntou Naruto passando as mãos nos cabelos nervosamente.

\- Comandante. - Chamou Sai.

\- Estou pensando.

\- Comandante. - tentou de novo.

Andei de um lado para o outro.

Ela podia ainda estar viva, uma princesa mesmo uma sendo uma pirralha como Hanabi tinha um valor de troca enorme.

\- Comandante!

\- O que foi?! - Gritei me virando para olha-lo. O desgraçado nem recuou infelizmente não posso dizer o mesmo dos seus companheiros.

Sai me puxou e me virou uma figura estava saindo da floresta corri até lá e não acreditei no que vi.

\- Hanabi? - Perguntei surpreso e vendo os machucados nos seus pulsos e tornozelos.

Ela andou até mim com o seu costumeiro ar superior.

\- Decepcionado em me ver viva? - perguntou me olhando e dando um pequeno sorriso irônico. - Agradeça ao Ping e ao sexto sentido dele por que se dependesse de você eu já estaria morta.

E então notei o soldado Mitsashi vindo atrás dela com as mãos nas costas e fazendo caretas.

\- Você abandonou o seu posto. - falei me aproximando dele. - Infligiu as minhas ordens, desrespeitou esse exército. - continuei olhando nos seus olhos esperando que ele desviasse olhar como fez tantas vezes e gaguejasse uma desculpa, mais ele nem desviou os olhos ou abaixou a cabeça intimidado. _Interessante._

Eu nunca iria admitir que ninguém tinha percebido o seu sumiço.

Mitsashi me olhou e depois olhou pra a Hanabi. _Como se dissesse ei! eu salvei a sua prima isso meio que não me absorve de qualquer insubordinação._

\- Foi mais um palpite. - disse tirando as mãos das costas mais continuando com as caretas. - Se eu tivesse mencionado vocês me chamariam de louco. Não existia motivos para os Hunos ainda estarem aqui a não ser que ela tivesse fugido, eu apenas pensei para onde uma garota iria... Senhor. - se apressou em acrescentar.

Fechei a cara. Estava obvio que era uma armadilha, o que ele achava que eu era? Estupido?

\- Essa cara irritada não me intimida Neji. - Disse Hanabi. - Agora onde eu posso trocar de roupa? - perguntou tentando passar por mim e ir em direção a vila mais a parei com a mão.

\- A vila foi destruída não acho uma boa ideia... - comecei mais foi interrompido.

\- A me poupe eu passei os últimos dias com selvagens que nem sabiam o que era um garfo, aguento uma destruiçãozinha.

\- O que o comandante que dizer é que a cena... - Falou Ping me interrompendo e pensando em uma resposta. - Pode ser um pouco demais, acredite em mim princesa não é algo que você gostaria de ver se tivesse escolha. - olhando fixamente para mim, especificamente para o meu tronco nu e quando percebeu que eu notei desfaçou e olhou para Hanabi.

Hanabi olhou pra ele sugestivamente e para a minha surpresa ela assentiu.

\- Eu quero roupas limpas e um cavalo e leve Ping com você para escolher as roupas. - falou enquanto se sentava em uma pedra próximo a floresta.

Olhei pra Ping confuso.

**P.V. Tenten/Ping**

Ele olhou para mim confuso com o pedido da Hanabi.

\- Eu tenho uma irmã mais nova e por isso tenho uma ideia de que roupas são melhores para as mulheres. - falei suspirando pesadamente. E olhei feio para Hanabi, já era difícil olhar para o comandante sem desviar os olhos para o seu abdome, agora ela tinha que ficar dando indiretas sobre a minha condição. 

\- Ótimo quando mais rápido formos para o acampamento melhor. - ele disse dando as costas e andando. - Você não vem Mitsashi?

\- Não vão me levar para cidade imperial? - Hanabi perguntou confusa.

\- Tenho ordens diretas do imperador para regata-la e levá-la ao acampamento de lá a escolta real irá transportá-la a cidade imperial - Falou Neji. - Vamos logo. - pegou a meu braço e saiu me puxando.

**P.V Neji**

\- Ah espera um pouco. - falou Hanabi descendo da pedra e correndo até Ping e o fazendo ajoelhar e sussurrando algo no ouvido dele, quase me aproximei para ouvir mais ele se levantou e olhou chocado para Hanabi.

\- Você é louca. - Ele disse.

**P.V. Tenten/ Ping**

Ela correu na minha direção me fez ajoelhar e falou no meu ouvido.

\- Não acredito que você tem uma quedinha pelo primo babaca. - ela disse e quando eu foi negar ela puxou mais a minha orelha. - E nem venha com desculpas eu vi como você olhou pra ele, não entendo como você pode gostar dele mais não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar a conquista-lo.

Me levantei e olhei pra ela chocada.

\- Você é louca. - mais ela já tinha ido embora.

\- Não acho que falar que uma princesa é louca é o melhor jeito de ser mantido vivo principalmente se isso for na presença do comandante da guarda imperial. - falou Neji próximo e parando como se considerasse algo. - Mesmo que essa princesa seja a Hanabi. - e saiu.

Respira. Eu posso fazer isso, posso aguentar mais uns dias com a Hanabi. Eu posso não posso?

Eu tinha muitas sensações naquele momento mais nenhuma era de segurança. Principalmente quando eu tinha que acompanhar a Hanabi em uma viajem de 7 dias. 

Quando eu comecei a sentir terror absoluto de uma criança de 7 anos?


	11. Especial - Princesas - Sasusaku - Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma breve olhada nas outras princesas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu já amei muito esse casal, mais houve tantos fatores e situações no desenvolvimento deles (principalmente da sakura) que eu não concordo que por um tempo deixei de querer que eles ficassem juntos. Mais bem... Apesar de todos esses fatores eu ainda tenho alguns motivos para apreciar eles.

**P.V. Narradora**

\- Quando você menos esperar ela vai estar aqui nos irritando. - falou Shizune sentando do lado da Hinata e a tocando no ombro.

\- Principalmente me irritando. - falou Ino baixinho.

\- Tenha calma Hinata ela com certeza está bem. - falou Sakura a confortando. - Hanabi é muito esperta e você tem que confiar no exército imperial.

Sakura estava falando enquanto observava próxima da janela os guardas imperiais se exercitarem pela terceira vez naquela manhã.  
Mais o seu olhar era específico, sempre parando em um certo moreno de olhos negros.

\- Ainda olhando o Uchiha Saky. - provocou Ino. - Pensei que já tivesse passado dessa fase.

\- Cale a boca Ino-porca. - reclamou ainda o olhando da janela.

\- Do que você me chamou!? - perguntou com uma veia saltando da testa.

\- Meninas por favor não briguem. - pediu Hinata encolhida na cama abraçando um urso de pelúcia.

\- Desculpe Hina eu só estou nervosa. - disse Sakura. - Se essa guerra continuar logo seremos usadas como moedas de troca pelo imperador. - falou com lágrimas nos olhos. - E eu sempre esperei me casar por amor e não por aliança.

\- Sakura. - falou Ino a abraçando de lado. - A propósito quem está liderando o grupo de buscas pela Hanabi?

\- Neji. - Falou Hinata baixinho ainda agarrando no urso. - Espero que esteja bem.

\- O gato do seu primo? - perguntou Ino animada. - Com aqueles olhos lindos e aquele corp...

\- Ino! - reclamou Shizune vermelha.

Todas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Você que tem sorte Shizune-chan não é uma princesa, vai poder se casar com quem quiser. - falou Sakura saindo do abraço de Ino e indo em direção a porta. - Eu vou dá uma volta.

Ino olhou pela janela e viu Karin próxima demais do Sasuke.

**P.V. Sakura**

Por que eu ainda me importava? Será que eu gostava de sofrer? Existem milhares de homens no mundo e por que justo ele? Por que justo Uchiha Sasuke? O homem frio e sem coração que nem sabe que eu existo.  
Me perguntei enquanto andava pelos jardins perto da área de treinamento.

\- Ele nem sabe que eu existo- falei frustrada.

Me sentei em uma árvore e o observei lutando contra Kakashi-sensei. Suspirei. Ele era muito bom, a visão dele sem camisa também... Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, sem pensamentos obscenos Sakura.  


Os próximos minutos sugiram como um borrão.

\- Cuidado. - ouvi alguém gritar e mal tive tempo de reagir.

Foi jogada ao chão e olhei pra cima e havia uma flecha fincada na árvore exatamente a onde eu estava.

E em cima de mim estava Uchiha Sasuke.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou saindo de cima de mim e me erguendo.

\- S-sim. - respondi hesitante. O meu coração parecia querer sair pela minha boca, meu estômago estava embrulhado e eu tive que me esforçar para não corar como mais uma das suas muitas fãs na sua presença. - Obrigada.

\- Sinto muito por isso. - falou olhando sério para um garoto, provavelmente um ajudante. - Não irá se repetir senhorita...?

\- Haruno Sakura. - falei dando um pequeno sorriso.

Ele olhou surpreso.

\- Pensei que princesas não pudesse tocar no chão? * Não são frágeis demais para andar ai? - me perguntou presunçoso.

\- Isso é mito. - falei irritada. - E nem todas princesas são frágeis Uchiha, não devia julgar as pessoas tão rápido. - falei ríspida. - Agora se me der licença eu e os meus pés temos muito chão para pisar. - sai o deixando perplexo acho que ninguém o tinha o enfrentado antes.

Bem agora ao menos ele sabe quem é Sakura Haruno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocês vem aqui procurando Nejiten e eu faço Sasusaku.  
Eu sei sou uma escritora horrível.
> 
> * antigamente as princesas não podiam pisar no chão ou se tornavam impuras, sempre sendo carregadas em leiteiras ou por escravos. Teoricamente o chão é qualquer lugar fora do palácio ou dos aposentos da princesa depende da cultura.


	12. Aliança

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na guerra alianças são feitas. E mercadorias são trocadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (...) Mudança de tempo.
> 
> Agora as coisas vão começar a ficar interessantes.

_ **Não podemos esperar a felicidade. Não a merecemos. A felicidade é uma dádiva inesperada.** _

\- Memórias de uma gueixa

**P.V. Narradora**

\- Majestade o senhor não tem outra opção. - falou um conselheiro.

Hiashi suspirou estava desde de manhã cedo discutindo problemas de Estado e sempre voltavam a mesma situação. Uma aliança devia ser feita.

\- Senhor a nossa situação é critica, não podemos sofrer mais baixas no exército.

\- Eu já foi de encontro a guerra o que exatamente estão sugerindo? - perguntou. - Já tenho sangue demais nas minhas mãos.

\- Todos sabemos como o general Hyuuga é brilhante. - disse conselheiro Chie-Fu se levantando da sua cadeira e fazendo um pedido mudo para se aproximar da cabeceira onde o imperador se encontrava. - Mais ele está sozinho com um exército que sinceramente é relevante comparado com numerosos Hunos comandando por nada menos que o desertor Madara Uchiha!

\- Isso é uma calúnia! - gritou um conselheiro que pertencia ao clã Uchiha. - Madara foi morto em combate! Morreu de forma honrada defendendo o seu país.

\- O corpo nunca foi encontrado! - rebateu outro. - Sempre existiram suspeita a cerca da sua morte!

Murmúrio, gritos, acusações ecoaram pelo salão.

\- Basta! - gritou o imperador e todos se calaram surpresos. - Já me basta uma guerra! Agora vou ter que conviver com as desavenças entre o meu conselho!? Picuinhas sobre qual clã é o melhor? - falou se levantando e andando pelo salão. - Nesse momento pouco me importa se Madara Uchiha está vivo e sim que temos um exercito estrangeiro marchado com objetivo de nós destruir. Quais são as nações viáveis para se fazer uma aliança?

(...)

\- Os pedidos já foram enviados? - perguntou pensando nas consequências das suas decisões.

\- Sim majestade. - falou Chie-Fu sorrindo satisfeito.

Estava feito não tinha mais volta.

**P.V. Tenten**

Sete dias! Sete dias com Hanabi.  
Vocês tem noção do que é isso? É horrível principalmente quando se tem uma lagartixa nos seus ouvidos chamado Mushu.

**"Flashback on:**

\- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?!!! - gritou Mushu.

\- Olha era ap...

\- O que!? Era tão ruim assim arrastar a garota pelos cabelos e traze-la até aqui!? - falou levantando as mãos.

Coloquei a mão na cabeça respirando fundo.

\- Mushu... - tentei novamente parar o seu chilique.

-Eu faço tudo por você. - disse andando de um lado para o outro. - Vai lá Mushu ajuda ela. - disse fazendo uma voz estranha. - E como fica o meu pedestal nessa história? Sabe o que os ancestrais vão fazer comigo?

\- Ai! Mushu pode ficar vigiando enquanto eu tomo banho e aproveita se alguém aparecer morde as partes baixas dele! - falou imitando a minha voz. - Eu mordi uma bunda por você!

\- Vai começar... - murmurei derrotada.

Duas horas depois.

Ele continuava reclamando de como eu ia destruir tudo e trazer desonra até para a minha vaca.

\- Mushu! - gritei e ele parou. - Ela não vai falar nada.

\- E como você sabe disso? Ela te garantiu isso por acaso?

\- Bem... - falei hesitante.

\- Viu! - apontou e recomeçou o seu discurso."

**Flashback off.**

Vocês devem está se perguntando o que aconteceu de tão horrível nesses dias Tenten? Por que você está tão irritada? Resposta rápida Hanabi.

Assim que eu consegui alguns roupas _ADORÁVEIS_ para Hanabi seguimos viagem passando por um campo de arroz.  
Haviam varias mulheres colhendo e plantando, e não demorou muito para os homens começassem com os comentários "gentis".

Mushu soltou um assovio alto e uma garota próxima de mim riu e piscou pra mim. Se eu fosse um avestruz ao menos poderia enterrar a cabeça em um buraco.

Caminhamos praticamente o dia todo e antes que perguntem a Hanabi foi montando o cavalo do comandante. A entreguei uma mistura com ervas que minha Avó fazia para mim quando me machucava e pedi que passasse nos seus pulsos, iria evitar que inflamar-se e evitaria a possível dor.

Já estava quase anoitecendo e minhas costas me matando por carregar o dia todo um barril cheio de vinho e quando o comandante disse que finalmente podemos parar e montar acampamento eu quase pulei de alegria se eu ainda consegue-se me mexer.

Suspirei aliviada e me alonguei. Minhas costas ainda doíam e minhas mãos possuíam Bolhas mais eu iria sobreviver. Caminhei um pouco e montei a minha barraca mais afastadas das outras por segurança, estava terminado de amarrá-la quando senti uma mão no meu ombro.

\- É... Um... e que... - tentou falar Naruto.

Olhei pra ele confusa.

\- Há pelo amor de Deus fale logo! - disse Shikamaru aparecendo com Sai.

\- É comum as pessoas se sentirem desconfortáveis quando vão pedir desculpas. - falou Sai mais interessado em um livro do que a conversa propriamente dita. - Mais se serve de consolo Naruto ele vai ter desculpar de qualquer jeito mesmo que seja por educação.

\- Certo mais porque você vai me pedir desculpas? - perguntei já imaginando a razão.

\- Por colocar um besouro na sua camisa, por te derrubar de proposito enquanto treinava, por troca os peixes que você pegava por baiacus venenosos... - ele foi falando uma lista longa que me aconteceu nas últimas semanas.

\- Ok eu entendi. - falei o interrompendo estressada.

-Então você me desculpa? - perguntou fazendo cara de inocente.

\- Você é um idiota. - falei e todos me olharam. - Mais é um idiota do bem e se me prometer que não vai fazer mais pegadinhas comigo e te desculpo.

\- Eu prometo. - falou sorridente. -E Uzumaki Naruto nunca volta atrás com a sua palavra.

\- Ótimo, é geralmente agora que todos dão um abraç... - Sai começou a dizer.

\- Não! - Shikamaru, Naruto e eu dissemos juntos.

**Segundo dia•**

**P.V. Hanabi**

Acordei com as minhas costas doendo, aquele colchão de palha era muito desconfortável e fiquei horas acordada até o cansado me dominar. E ainda tive pesadelos com aqueles Hunos fedorentos e o barulho do exercito também não ajudava, a maioria dos homens ficava fumando ervas que continham um cheiro horrível para ajudar nos ferimentos é claro que era uma minoria pois ainda existiam aqueles que fumavam por que queriam esquecer os horrores da guerra pelo menos foi o que Neji disse. Não sei como o Ping conseguia aguentar tudo isso.

Falando no Ping, eu já tinha pensado no plano perfeito.

Quando estava devidamente pronta sai da barraca do meu primo (sim eu foi abusada o suficiente para fazê-lo arrumar outro lugar para dormir e me ceder as acomodações do comandante). A maioria dos soldados estavam desmontando as barracas e apagando os rastros de que um dia estivemos ali, o conselheiro mais insuportável do meu pai estava dando um chilique (novidade) enquanto observava o meu primo dá ordens e anotava tudo na sua prancheta.

\- Teve uma noite adorável princesa? - perguntou o conselheiro Shinki bajulador. - Precisa de algo?

\- Claro. - falei e ele me olhou animado. - Pode nos dá licença. - falei e ele saiu resmungando sobre a falta de educação das mulheres de hoje em dia. - Você me deve uma. - falei olhando para ele.

\- Obrigado. - sussurrou Neji esfregando os olhos cansado. - Mais eu sei que você não fez isso por ser uma pessoa altruísta e então fala logo o que você quer?

Sorri. Ele me conhecia.

**P.V. Ping/Tenten**

Estava trançando cestas para guardar os peixes e frutas que os outros homens foram buscar na floresta.

\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou uma voz feminina.

Me virei assustada e vi Hanabi.

\- O que está fazendo? - perguntou novamente se aproximando.

\- Estou trançando cestas para guardar mantimentos. - disse me concentrando no meu trabalho.

\- Você trança muito bem. - falou Hanabi pegando uma das cestas e a analisando. - Melhor que muitas mulheres não acha Metal Lee? - falou dando um sorriso provocativo.

E só agora eu percebi que Lee a estava acompanhando.

\- Sim é um belo trabalho. - falou sorridente. O que era assustador ninguém podia sorrir tanto assim, nem Naruto era tão alegre. - Está demonstrando a força da sua juventude Mitsashi.

O que diabos isso significava?

\- Poderia nós dá licença. - falou Hanabi com aquele tom imperioso.

Lee olhou de mim para a princesa. E depois saiu.

\- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou me olhando.

\- Ping. - disse revirando os olhos terminando de trançar a última cesta.

\- Não, o seu nome verdadeiro. - falou como se fosse obvio.

Olhei para ela.

\- Ok. - suspirou. - Um dia você me conta?

Analisei.

\- Um dia. Agora o que você realmente quer?

Ela me olhou surpresa por eu desconfiar das suas reais intenções.

\- Você é oficialmente minha... Ops meu guarda costas. - falou riu da minha cara.

Sabe aquele momento em que você fica estatua? Sem conseguir falar ou se mover?

**Terceiro Dia•**

Fora o fato que eu tenho que acompanhar a Hanabi a cada minuto do dia, até que estou indo bem se tiramos as insinuações diárias.

Quando paramos para comer Naruto me ensinou a caçar (o que foi legal) e a limpar uma caça (o que foi extremamente nojento) quando mencionei que nunca cacei.

\- Seu pai nunca caçou com você? - me perguntou enquanto tirava as tripas do animal e eu fazia caretas.

\- Meu pai já está muito velho e machucado pelo seu tempo na guerra. - disse enquanto ele me dava a faca e me observava estripar a coitada da corça. - Ele manca muito por causa do machucado da perna direita, eu passava mais tempo com a minha avó.

\- Ah, isso explica muito.

Passamos um tempo em silêncio apenas limpando.

\- Você já parou par pensar no que vai fazer depois dessa guerra? - ele me perguntou de repente.

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida.  
Eu nunca tinha parado para pensar no que aconteceria, digamos se hipoteticamente eu conseguisse manter essa farsa por tempo suficiente até a guerra acabar eu não saberia se o meu pai me aceitaria. Por melhores que sejam as minhas intenções seria uma desonra do mesmo jeito, talvez fosse melhor eu não voltar. Provavelmente se não morresse ficaria vagando por um tempo, ou me tornaria uma gueixa*... Não! Eu morreria antes de virar isso.  
A questão era que eu só tinha pensado nas consequências de ser descoberta, a onde eu imaginaria realmente que conseguiria entrar para o exército? Em que sonhos eu iria tão longe com essa mentira.

\- Ping tudo bem? - sai do torpor dos meus pensamentos e o encarei.

\- Só estava pensando na minha família, se o meu pai era se orgulhar de mim quando tudo isso acabar.

\- Ele vai. - falou sorrindo. - Você é estranho mais é um bom soldado, _ainda estranho_...

\- Naruto. - o repreendi dando um pequeno sorriso.

E vi Lee se aproximando sorrindo.

\- Ah, finalmente encontrei você. - falou se aproximando. - A princesa Hyuuga requisita a sua presença.

Suspirei cansada.

\- Boa sorte. - falou Naruto enquanto eu me levantava e me dirigia ao acampamento.

A encontrei perto da entrada da floresta.

\- Não devia está tão próxima da floresta sozinha. - disse me aproximando e ela revirou os olhos. - Seus pulsos estão melhores?

\- Sim aquela mistura é realmente boa. - ela disse levantando os braços para eu ver. Estavam quase cicatrizados. - Que cheiro é esse? - perguntou franzindo o nariz.

\- Tripas de coças. - falei e fiz uma careta pensando nos minutos anteriores em que eu estava segurando aquilo.

\- Argh! Você não pode me vigiar com esse cheiro, precisa de um banho. - falou tampando o nariz.

\- Seria ótimo pena que estou cercada por homens. - falei o obvio. - E além do mais não existe lagos por aqui.

\- Não mais tem uma caverna com um bela cachoeira.

\- Ainda tem os homens. - falei dando fim aquela conversa.

\- Não se preocupe eu ordeno que ninguém deve ir naquela direção. - falou como se fosse simples.

\- É? Com base no que? Que desculpa você vai usar. - perguntei desconfiada da sua bondade repentina.

\- Eu sou uma princesa e isso basta.

Olhei mais uma vez desconfiada para ela e foi na direção da minha tenda pegar roupas. Não havia como eu recusar um banho, mesmo desconfiando da bondade do seu coração. Eu estava realmente fedendo.

**P.V. Narrador**

**"Anúncio Imperial**

_ **"Sabaku no Gaara.** _   
_ **Conhecido por manter os títulos:** _   
_ **Demônio de areia,** _   
_ **General Sombrio,** _   
_ **Rei de Konoha,** _   
_ **Imperador de Suna,** _   
_ **um país isolado no território japonês. Aceita a sua proposta de aliança na forma de matrimonio."** _

_ **"O lorde Qi Gong,** _   
_ **Senhor das terras ocidentais aceita a sua proposta e fornece a mão do seu filho mais velho príncipe Jeeki, conhecido por defender a fronteira norte e sozinho derrotar mil homens."** _

_ **" O lorde Otsutuki Toneri, ** _   
_ **Exige a mão da princesa Hyuuga Hinata em troca de uma aliança"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gueixa  
Contrariamente à opinião popular, as gueixas não são um equivalente oriental da prostituta; esse é um equívoco, originado no Ocidente, principalmente pela vestimenta das prostitutas tradicionais ter traços similares aos da cultura gueixa.  
No Japão, a condição de gueixa é cultural, simbólica e repleta de status, delicadeza e tradição.  
Mais aqui eu vou usar a representação ocidental das Gueixas que são prostitutas de luxo. Base no filme memorias de uma gueixa (Excelente filme).


	13. Especial - Gaara - Tenori - Intenções

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo mundo tem uma segunda intenção. Qual é o seu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao longo da fic vão ficar ocorrendo especiais. Seja de mudança de ponto de vista da narrativa ou encontro de casais.

**P.V. Gaara**

"Anúncio Imperial

Sabaku no Gaara.  
Conhecido por manter os títulos:  
Demônio de areia,  
General Sombrio,  
Rei de Konoha,  
Imperador de Suna,  
um país isolado no território japonês. Aceita a sua proposta de aliança na forma de matrimonio." - falei enquanto o escriba redigia.

\- Não acho apropriado o senhor aceitar essa oferta. - falou o meu tio. - Existem milhares de mulheres apropiadas aqui mesmo em Suna. Os conselheiros esperavam que você escolhesse uma delas.

\- Moças adequadas como a sua filha? - perguntei. - Com os conselheiros você que dizer você.

\- Não foi isso o que eu quiz dizer mais como o próprio imperador citou sim ela é muita apropriada, além do que cederia um herdeiro de sangue puro. - falou.

Sorri. Ele era realmente uma cobra peçonhenta que na menor oportunidade destilaria seu veneno.

\- Então eu realmente sinto muito decepciona-los - falei me levantando do trono. - Mais eu nunca me casaria com uma criança, ainda mais uma que seria facilmente manipulada pelo próprio pai. Agora se me der licença meu tio eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ouvir as suas reclamações sobre quem eu devo ou não me casar. Pode se retirar.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos quando ele saiu.

\- Estou impressionada. - Falou Temari. - Por um momento eu pensei que iria puxar a sua espada.

\- Não posso dizer isso não passou pela minha cabeça. - Digo abrindo os olhos e vendo a minha irmã mais velha de armadura segurando um grande leque de ferro. - Fingindo que é um soldado novamente irmã? Não se cansa de brincar de lutar?

\- Todas as mulheres deveriam ter a oportunidade de saber lutar. - falou. - Sou tão boa quanto qualquer um da sua unidade militar.

Temari era uma garota geniosa quando colocava algo na cabeça ninguém conseguia tirar, aos 12 anos decidiu que aprenderia a lutar e a manejar armas passou uma semana se recusando a comer até que o meu pai vendo a filha definhar permitiu tal ato inconsistente com a sua condição de princesa. E realmente ela era melhor do que muitos do meu exército.

\- Tem certeza sobre isso?

\- É uma boa aliança. - falei simplesmente.

\- É mais que uma aliança, é a sua vida. - disse preocupada. - Não precisa se casar com uma garota que nunca viu na vida por causa de uma aliança, Suna é um império prosper...

\- Saiam - eu disse para o escriba e seu ajudante nós deixando sozinhos. - Não é pela aliança.

E ela me olhou confusa.

\- Na verdade com a guerra pairando em cima da China eles se beneficiariam mais do que nós. - falei. - Eu estou fazendo isso porque preciso de uma esposa e de um herdeiro. O conselho me pressiona cada vez mais parece para eu tomar uma decisão.

\- Mais e as moças daqui?

\- Moças facilmente manipuladas pelo meu tio e o conselho? Não. Ao menos uma princesa de outra nação não será envolvida pelas palavras maldosas do meu inimigo.

\- E você não acha que irão tentar se livra da sua futura noiva?

\- Por que você acha que eu decidi escolta-la pessoalmente? - falei o obvio.

Temari me olhou surpresa.

**P.V. Toneri**

\- O que você pretende com tudo isso? - perguntou um conselheiro. - Hyuuga não são nossos amigos, nós apenas temos uma trégua com eles. Já esqueceu o que eles nós fizeram séculos atrás?

Olhei para eles.

\- Vocês não conseguem enxergam as vantagens dessa situação?

\- Primeiro vou ter Hinata Hyuuga. - disse dando um sorriso me lembrando da primeira vez que a vi. - E desfrutar de todo prazer que ela possa me dar.

" Era o décimo segundo aniversario da princesa herdeira e todos os homens importantes foram convenientemente convidados a comparecer ao seu aniversario.

Todos esperavam ansiosamente pela aparição da princesa e não foram decepcionados quando uma figura mediana foi apresentada.

Com os cabelos pretos azulados, um rosto delicado iluminado pelos seus lindos olhos perolados e simples traços de pequenas curvas e seios. Vestindo um Hanfu azul claro, ela com certeza era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto. E como todas as coisas lindas e raras do mundo, ela seria sua."

\- Depois dizimarei o Clã Hyuuga como eles fizeram com o meu no passado. - falei. - E quando não tiver mais ninguém contendo aquele sangue imundo e eu finalmente assumir o trono me roubado por direito farei Hinata implorará para ter um herdeiro meu.

\- Você me pergunta o que eu pretendo? Eu quero vingança e para isso vou está bem próximo do inimigo se for preciso. Eles podem ter esquecido mais eu não. Eu nunca vou esquecer.

**P.V. Gaara**

\- Você só pode estar louco. - falou Kankuro. - Você que mesmo se passa por um simples soldado apenas para conhecer melhor a sua noiva? Sabe os riscos disso!?

\- Eu sei. - Falei vestindo uma armadura mais simples do que eu estava acostumado porém tão resistentes quanto. - E eu não serei um simples soldado e sim um o comandante. Como Temari mesmo disse eu não posso me casar com um desconhecida. Vou ver primeiro se ela é digna.

\- E os conselheiros? - me perguntou temari desistindo de me convencer. - Tem certeza que esses soldados que escolheu são de confiança? E se a princesa descobrir essa farsa? Sabe como ela se sentiria traída?

\- Uma coisa de cada vez. Kankuro você está no comando, se alguém perguntar diga que eu foi fazer uma viagem de treinamento pelo deserto e que volto o mais rápido possível. A viagem até a China deve levar mais ou menos um mês e meio de ida e de volta. - falei montando um cavalo. - Quanto a princesa logo ela será minha esposa e seu dever é me obedecer. O resto não importa.

\- Eu ainda acho essa ideia insana. - falou Temari.

\- Tenham cuidado com o nosso tio. - foi tudo que disse antes de atravessar os portões.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém está lendo isso?


	14. Conflitos internos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ela tinha um dever. Um dever de servir a nação.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiquem de olho em um Huno. Ele vai ser importante futuramente.

**P.V. Tenten**

Estava saindo da minha barraca quando foi parada pelo ilustríssimo conselheiro imperial.

\- A onde você pensa que vai? - me perguntou com a sua voz esganiçada.

\- Tomar um banho, a princesa exigiu disse que eu estou cheirando a tripas de animais e não poderia escolta-la dessa forma. - falei tentando passar mais ele me bloqueou.

\- Eu disse que você podia ir? Desmonte a sua barraca primeiro. - falou. - Não preciso que mais alguém nós atrase.

Revirei os olhos e comecei a arrumar as minhas coisas.

(10 minutos depois)

Tinha terminado de dobrar a barraca e guardado meus dois pares de roupas em uma bolsa junto com o meu arco e a minha espada.

\- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Hanabi. - Você devia está tomando banho. - falou preocupada?

\- Sabe que sua preocupação com a minha higiene só deixa tudo mais suspeito não é? - disse guardado as minhas coisas. - Não se preocupe eu já estou indo. Princesa. - disse fazendo uma reverencia e sorrindo de lado quando ela fez uma careta.

**P.V. Narrador**

A enorme águia cruzava o céu azul carregando uma pequena bonequinha de pano e saltando na mão daquele corpulento huno.

Ele joga a boneca para os seus três comandantes.

\- O que podem me dizer?

\- Serragem de madeiras da montanhas. - diz o primeiro Jin e passa para o próximo.

\- Crina de cavalo branco, garanhões imperiais. - falou Quon tirando um pelo branco da cabeça da boneca.

\- Enxofre de canhões. - disse um, ele tinha o rosto totalmente coberto só mostrando o olho direito vermelho. Ninguém sabia ao certo o seu nome ou o seu rosto apenas que ele era um assassino proficiente.

\- Está boneca veio de uma aldeia na passagem Lin Xao onde o exército imperial nós aguarda. - falou o general.

\- Podemos evitá-los com facilidade. - falou Jin.

\- Não, o caminho mais rápido para o imperador é por aquela passagem. - Falou olhando a boneca. - Mais principalmente uma garotinha perdeu a sua boneca. - disse dando um sorriso.

P.V. Tenten

Era um lugar bonito, calmo caverna era entrada para uma pequena cachoeira e perto do seu centro sentado em uma rocha vestindo apenas uma calça estava Neji Hyuuga. Ele estava lindo, mais lindo que ela se lembrava com os seus cabelos molhados e um postura solene.

Eu estava quase inventado uma desculpa para dá meia volta quando percebi a expressão em seu rosto.

\- Você está bem? - perguntei me aproximando mais.

\- Por que a pergunta? - disse ríspido.

Por um momento pensei em da meia volta e esquecer esse assunto, pelo seu estado de espirito era melhor lhe deixar sozinho. Fiz exatamente o contrario e me sentei do seu lado, ele me lançou um olhar que afastaria qualquer um mais permaneci parada e em silêncio.

Talvez tenha passado horas ou minutos.

\- Porque está aqui? - me perguntou sem olhar para mim.

\- As vezes tudo que precisamos é compartilhar o silêncio. - expliquei revirando os olhos. - Pelo menos é o que o meu pai dizia.

Eu pude sentir seu olhar sobre mim enquanto me concentrava nas minhas mãos.

\- Sente falta da sua família? - me perguntou e foi a minha vez de olhar confusa para ele.

\- Sente falta da sua? - desconversei.

\- Meu pai é tudo que me restou, ele é a minha casa. - falou olhando para qualquer direção menos a minha. - Ele não dá notícias a mais de três semanas, está na passagem lin xao e sabe o que isso significa em uma guerra? E ainda tem aqueles malditos sonhos...

\- Com o seu pai? - perguntei. - Pesadelos?

\- Com uma garota. - falou rápido mais eu consegui compreender.

\- _Ah._ \- o que mais eu poderia dizer? Como ela era? Era bonita? Era feia? O que exatamente você estava fazendo no sonho? O que ela fazia? Eu ainda sou a simples garota da dinastia Tang. Que foi educada em ficar calado e parecer bonita como uma boneca de jade, apesar de geralmente ignorar a ordem do silêncio eu ainda sabia que me determinadas situações o melhor era ficar calada e não era como se eu tivesse experiência nesses determinados assuntos.

\- Eu estava bêbado da primeira vê que a vi. - ele disse e eu congelei. - Mais provável que seja uma alucinação, mais ela era tão real. Depois disso todas as noites eu sonho com ela. Com uma garota que eu nem vejo o rosto. - disse falando mais pra si mesmo do que para mim. - Eu posso sentir o calor do seu corpo junto ao meu. - Disse de olhos fechados.

\- T-talvez seja a sua imaginação criando algo porque você se sente sozinho. - digo tentando não parecer desconfortável.

\- Não. - falou abrindo os olhos. - Tudo que as mulheres significam para mim é diversão, brinquedos que eu posso manipular apenas isso, se eu precisasse de companhia eu procuraria uma gueixa não uma fantasia de um bêbado.

As mulheres eram isso para ele? Brinquedos que proporcionavam diversão quando ele se sentia sozinho. Eu tive nojo dele naquele momento.

\- Acho... Acho melhor eu ir. - falei me levantando antes que falasse algo que com certeza me renderia um soco ou pior me exporia.

Senti algo puxando o meu braço, olhei e vi ele.

\- Não pense que vai ganhar algo sendo legal comigo. Não sou seu amigo. Não me importo se você morrer. Pra mim é apenas um soldado, minha única responsabilidade é garantir que esteja pronto para lutar. - falou olhando nos meus olhos e soltando o meu braço.

\- Obrigado. - Ele falou se levantando mais parou de repente se virando. - Tome um banho ela tem razão você está fedendo. - Disse quando passou por mim.

Desabei no chão próximo da água, esperando que os sons dos seus passos desaparecessem. Quando finalmente não consegui ouvir mais nenhum som senti a tensão que eu nem sabia cair dos meus ombros.

Olhei para baixo e vi uma figura estranha me olhar de volta. Era a primeira vez que via o meu reflexo desde que fugira de casa.

Desamarrei o meu cabelo que não ultrapassava a linha do ombro e a franja que estava completamente desigual clamando por um corte descente. Minha pele principalmente das palmas das mãos que antigamente era macias e cheiravam a jasmins estavam ásperas de tanto treinar e meus lábios continuavam rosados mais estavam rachados pela falta de água recorrente. Aquele reflexo era uma sombra de uma menina que eu foi. A única coisa que continuava igual era os meus incomuns olhos castanhos em uma nação de olhos pretos.

Ela nunca fora vaidosa, mais na verdade evitava aquele momento consigo mesma, com sua própria aparência. Tinha medo do que poderia encontrar quando se olhasse no espelho. De não se enxergar mais lá.

Tirou a armadura e o resto da roupa e se deixou afundar nas lembranças de quando era garotinha e tudo que tinha que se preocupar era de não ser pegar pela própria mãe vendo seu pai trabalhar na oficina.

De quando não se tinha que preocupar com olhos perolados e nem com a bipolaridade de um certo comandante. Afinal quando ele passou a ocupar tanto os seus pensamento?

**P.V. Narrador**

Ela entrou no último lugar que sabia que a procurariam. O estábulo.

De todo a boa educação que Ino tinha recebido cavalgar foi a melhor. A liberdade de jogar seus cabelos ao vento e velocidade eram incríveis. O máximo que uma princesa como ela sentiria de liberdade.

E não pode deixar de comparar essa sensação com voar. Seria essa a liberdade que os pássaros sentiam?

Não que ela não gostasse de ser uma princesa. Pelo contrario ela amava, adorava o conforto de ser ter criados, os banhos perfumados, as aulas de etiqueta, a inveja das mulheres, as reverências que as pessoas faziam na sua presença e os olhares desejosos dos homens que ela sabia que dariam um braço para ter a sua mão. Mais ela odiava a falta de liberdade que isso lhe proporcionava, odiava o fato de não poder falar o que pensasse ou se expressar como bem intendesse.

Procurou o seu cavalo um corcel marrom lindo, o montou e correu em direção aos bosques e por um minuto se permitiu imaginar indo mais longe, longe dos olhares dos guardas, longe da hipocrisia real e principalmente longe da ideia absurda que era aquele casamento.

Ela ainda podia ouvir as palavras. As palavras que a condenariam para toda eternidade.

"- Tudo o que eu quero saber é se estão cientes dos seus deveres. - perguntou o imperador.

\- Sim estamos majestade. - dissemos juntas e nos curvamos.

\- Afinal o que pediremos mais. - murmurou Sakura do seu lado.

\- Não me decepcione. - falou e nós dispensou.

O que pediríamos? _O que eu pediria?"_

Como Ino queria esquecer toda etiqueta e gritar, estapear o imperador até que ele recobrasse a razão. Dizer que não, não iria se casar com alguém que nunca tinha visto na vida e se ele fosse um velho tarado e babão!?

O que ela pediria mais? _Ser uma simples garota._

Ter uma vida divertida, mais liberdade, senti o sol na minha pele, ficar suja, ser boba, dançar, correr bem veloz, fazer tudo o que eu quiser e aquele maldito leque e sapatos aposentar. Deus sabia como aquela coisa apertava os seus pés.

Mais a sua sina era ser uma princesa e tudo que poderia pedir era servir a sua nação. Nunca se apaixonar, nunca por amor. Sempre servir.

_ **As vezes eu me pergunto quem é o servo e quem é senhor?** _

_Missão de princesa_   
_Que não pode descansar_   
_É servir a sua pátria_   
_Seu papel desempenhar_   
_As esperanças do povo_   
_Não decepcionar jamais_   
_O que pediríamos mais_   
_(o que pediríamos...)_   
_O que pediríamos mais_   
_(mais...)_

_Falar por mim mesma_   
_Cantar e cair_   
_Me casar com alguém_   
_Que me queira bem_   
_Sem guardas_   
_Sem modos_   
_Sem servas_   
_Sem culpas_   
_Sem ter as mão postas_   
_Como uma linda flor_   
_Sem dor nos pés!!!_

_Uma simples garota eu quero ser!_   
_Ter uma vida divertida_

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu queria mostrar que até a Ino abriria mão de tudo para ser um garota comum e como ela reagiu a notícia do casamento. Mais e a Hina e a Sakura tiveram uma reação melhor ou pior? Próximos capítulos teremos uma guerra.


	15. Explicação - Especial Sasusaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu cai. E uma princesa nunca deve cair principalmente se estiver se escondendo das criadas. Na verdade uma princesa não pode se esconder das suas criadas, uma princesa não pode fazer nada. E diferente das outras crianças ele não riu, estendeu a mão e me ajudou. Foi ali ficamos amigos, ele foi gentil comigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como eu acho a ideia de amor a primeira vista muito furada eu resolvi criar uma história para o Sasusaku. Mais explicações depois.

**P.V. Tenten**

A olhei fixamente.

\- Essa é a sua estratégia? - me perguntou enquanto montava um cavalo e eu andava do seu lado. - Ficar me ignorando e me encarando até eu me cansar e pedi desculpas? Sinto muito mais eu já tinha muita experiência com olhares mal encarados.

\- Na verdade eu estou mostrando a minha indignação. - falei demonstrando com as minhas mãos.

\- Há qual é!? Não vai dizer que não gostou daquela visão? - me perguntou lançando um olhar malicioso. - Não que particularmente eu iria gosta afinal ele é meu primo. Eca!

\- Hanabi deixa eu te conta um segredo. - falei me aproximando de lado dela. - Eu foi tomar banho e por acaso encontrei o meu comandante completamente vestido sentado e ele saiu.

\- O que? - falou de olhos arregalados.

Sorri.

\- Boa sorte na próxima.

Ela semicerrou os olhos.

\- Ainda temos dois dias.

**P.V. Sakura**

Desde o nascimento o meu destino estava selado que haveria uma guerra entre o dever e o coração. Por muito tempo preferi ignorar a existência de algum dever e segui o coração.

Quando eu tinha 10 anos o meu coração resolveu me mostrar as consequências dessa escolha, foi a primeira vez que o vi ainda um garoto treinando para um dia ser um soldado.

Eu cai. E uma princesa nunca deve cair principalmente se estiver se escondendo das criadas. Na verdade uma princesa não pode se esconder das suas criadas, uma princesa não pode fazer nada. E diferente das outras crianças ele não riu, estendeu a mão e me ajudou. Foi ali ficamos amigos, ele foi gentil comigo.

Me ensinou a lutar e deu um sorriso todas as vezes que eu era derrubada e o retribui nunca esquecendo o sorriso daquele garotinho. Foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

Logo depois disso a minha educação se tornou mais rigorosa, assim como as minhas obrigações de ser princesa. Eu não tinha mais espaço para brincadeiras, eu não tinha permissão para ir ao pátio. Especificamente nunca mais poderia vê-lo.

Naquele dia Tsunade-sama me disse as obrigações de uma princesa. Que não devemos esperar mais do que vamos ter.

E eu sabia que ela estava certo quando ele esqueceu aquela menininha.

E agora ele vinha aqui com a ordem de me levar de volta ao palácio? Eu queria ficar em paz. Esquecer que vou me casar.

**P.V. Sasuke**

Eu a observei chorar em silêncio, seu corpo tremia e lágrimas desciam pelo rosto delicado. Ela não me encarava como se eu fosse fazer algum comentário estupido sobre o seu estado.

\- Eu já disse para me deixar sozinha! - falou soluçando, sua voz saiu tão estranho que quase me deu vontade de rir.

\- Não seja irritante. - falei me desencostando da pilastra me aproximando.

\- E eu já disse que tenho ordens para levar você de volta ao palácio. - falei. - Você decide se vai arrastada ou não.

\- Não se preocupe eu não vou fugir das minhas responsabilidades. - falou me encarando pela primeira vez, seus olhos verdes me encaravam como se pudesse me entender, ver toda a ruína que eu era e ainda sim demonstrar tanto amor em um olhar por ser estragado como eu.

Ficou parada me olhando como se estivesse tentando enxergar algo, algo que ninguém mais conseguiria ver eu não tinha certeza se tinha encontrado o que procurava por que se levantou do chão daquele pequeno templo como se não tivesse passado minutos me encarando.

\- Eu sinto muito pela sua dor. - falou me dando um pequeno sorriso. - Itachi era um homem gentil mais isso não significa que você tenha que ser frio. Também vou sentir falta do seu irmão principalmente a Hina.

Pronto ela havia conseguido com apenas uma frase eu senti toda aquela dor novamente, uma maior do que ser socado diversas vezes no estômago por que essa não era física e sim emocional. Ela não tinha o direito princesa ou não de tocar no nome do meu irmão. De me lembrar o quanto era doloroso saber que estou sozinho.

\- O que você entende de dor? Nunca perdeu ninguém que amava. - falei frio. - Nunca esteve em uma batalha e viu seus companheiros mortos no chão. Nunca teve a sua casa invadida e seus pais mortos. Cresça Sakura e pare de chorar, agradeça que por ser útil de alguma forma e por ter uma família.

Me arrependi de ter usado aquelas palavras logo depois que as disse. Vi o brilho natural dos seus olhos se tornarem opacos e não entendi do porque disso ter me incomodado.

**P.V. Sakura**

\- Tem razão eu nunca tive isso. Eu nunca senti essa dor - falei olhando para ele e senti lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto de novo, tive vontade de me estapear por ser tão fraca. - Passei muito tempo nutrindo um amor por alguém, visualizando um romance que nunca iria acontecer sendo pisada toda vez que uma garota se aproximava dele, passei tempo de mais sendo uma criança e chorando pelos cantos.

\- Talvez seja melhor que ele não a ame. - falou frio. - Pode usar todo amor que você sente por ele e cumprir o seu dever como princesa. Talvez esteja na hora de você esquecer os príncipes em cavalos brancos e se despedir dele. Viver de acordo com a sua realidade.

O observei, seu kimono preto sem adornos a não ser uma katana presa na sua cintura, seus cabelos negros com faixa branca e o seu olhar confuso quando me aproximei.

\- Eu já chorei de mais. - falei dando um sorriso terno pra ele. - Entenda isso não é uma desistência, por que não é assim que o amor funciona. Eu apenas vou tentar conviver com a realidade mais me deixe antes uma lembrança. - falei me aproximando e o abracei.

Viu seu corpo arrije-se com meu toque mais não me importei. Nada mais importava, quando eu poderia ter outra oportunidade como aquela?  
Me afastei um pouco e o beijei. No início pensei que seria afastada mais em vez disso ele retribui-o. Me afastei sem olhá-lo.

**P.V. Sasuke**

\- Não se preocupe eu não irei mais te incomodar. - falou passando por mim. - Não precisa me seguir irei direto para o meu quarto.

E desapareceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desculpe enrolar com a guerra, prometo que nos próximos episódios veremos finalmente sobre ela.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
